Safe and Sound
by lovebittenwolf
Summary: Lyfe was a former Grounder, escaping the deadly tribe. Bellamy Blake was the rebel leader of the delinquents known as the 100. They fall in love despite being from different worlds. A potentially dangerous relationship emerges, but they risk everything to make it theirs. Rated M for graphic violence, war, sexual content, sexual violence, and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

I have great plans for this 100 story. I hope you like it!

The 100 have been on the ground for three months, and throughout that time duration, the kids all became resilient and strong. All of them proved to council on The ARK, their old home from the sky, that they would survive, no matter how tough the course was. They built a camp with tents, a smokehouse for food, a large tent for the hospital, and the drop ship for the Center point where major negotiations were made. There were deaths among those months whether from the elements or disease, but all in all, everyone worked together as a team to keep things in order. Without that diverse balance of characters, then everything would go downhill. The Earth had had a nuclear holocaust 97 years before, and now the planet was survivable. Of course, there had been significant mutations to the animals and the plants due to radiation exposure. However, they were not harmful to the 100. In fact, it seemed that the mutations served the new habitants beneficially.

It was a cool autumn day, and the group were gathering firewood for the upcoming winter months. The past summer was hot and humid, with only a few downpours. Winter was unpredictable, because no one knew what they were up against. Would there be enough supplies? Enough food? Enough warmth? These were the new worries that the group had. Blankets were salvaged from the drop ship when it crashed onto the ground, and more were made from the furs of the animals that were used for food. Nothing was wasted, as each object had a desperate need to be repurposed.

Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin were the strong leaders of the camp. Clarke was sensible, and reliable, while Bellamy was trying to figure out what was best for the camp, but often backfired. Their perspectives were oppositional, yet, the people still confided in him. On the agreed decisions, everything went smooth. Sure, he was an ass when the 100 first arrived on Earth, getting everyone to take off their vital wristbands as a symbol of new freedom. Leadership was thrown at him, and at the time being he thought rebellion was the best thing. Then, over the passing weeks, he and Clarke had to establish laws in order for the 100 to survive. Their non-mutual chemistry proved to be essential and needed. Plus, he was 24, the oldest of the 100, and he was only there so he can watch over his younger sister, Octavia. He promised their mother who was floated after the discovery of Octavia to care of her. And, if it meant doing something completely wrong, in order to protect Octavia, Bellamy will do it. He just wished that it was settled on different terms.

"Bellamy?" It was Clarke, who ascended from the drop ship. To Bellamy, Clarke was a friend, but when they dropped to the ground, she thought they were more. Yet, she realized he could never have feelings for her, and moved on to Finn. Yet, Bellamy will always have a piece of heart, no matter what feelings and emotions were felt.

"Yeah, Princess?" Bellamy said crisply, as he watched Murphy and Monroe cut up deer meat for the smoke house. "Hey, watch where you are cutting Murphy. You are getting that shit everywhere and we have to eat that." His dark eyes cascaded down to the fallen meat on the ground.

Murphy gave him an annoyed look and mumbled, "Whatever you say boss." Yet, Murphy continued to get blood and bone allover just to irritate Bellamy, who shook his head in annoyance at the guy. Bellamy and Clarke had exiled Murphy after Charlotte passed because he had chased her down. He was nearly lynched for doing a murder he did not commit. It was Charlotte who did the murder, but she was so unstable, Clarke was going to pardon her. Bellamy was also developing a sibling bond with the little girl, before her death. Murphy could not forgive what Bellamy done to him, even though Bellamy was pressured to kick the block from where Murphy stood while he was being roped. Bellamy did apologized, but Murphy still had bile with him.

"I want you to go with Finn and Jasper to get some medicinal seaweed. I need it for Raven, who has accidently cut her hand with scrap metal in her tent." Clarke looked at the young handsome man, and wondered why she had to break his heart.

"Alright. It looks like we have to hunt anyways. Looks like the food is on the low end." He turned away from Clarke, and walked towards his tent. He had to get his bow and arrows, the walkie talkie, hunting knife, and the rifle. With everything that he needed, Bellamy exited swiftly out of his tent.

"Finn! Jasper! Come on! We are going hunting and the Princess needs some seaweed. Get your crap and follow me! Bring your guns in case we run into any Grounders."

The three men walked out of the safe havens of the camp, and into the wilderness. They have hunted down a few two headed deer, a large jackalope and a tusked boar. Then, they hiked up to the river for the seaweed for Raven. Finn was the one who spotted the long, green plants that were swirling in the cold, dark water.

"How much does Clarke want of this stuff?" Jasper implied as he, Bellamy, and Finn caught the seaweed. They all gathered it and put it in leather pouches so they can carry it back to camp.

"Knowing Clarke, she'd want about twenty pouches filled," replied Finn, as he continued to wade in the water grasping for seaweed. The plants were slippery, and all of them struggled to capture it without out falling into the cold water. Jasper was mumbling on how cold the water was, and Bellamy told him in a clipped tone to get over it.

"The Princess always need perfection," Bellamy retorted sharply. "Is there enough of that stuff to fill twenty bags?" Bellamy was getting impatient, and tired.

"I think Finn was exaggerating, Bellamy. We bought six. I think it'll be more than enough." Jasper finished collecting and tied the two pouches he had tightly.

"Whatever. Let's get back to camp. I cannot trust Murphy alone in the group. He goes maniacal when somebody's pissed him off." Bellamy threw his rifle over his shoulder, and grabbed the legs of the deer and the boar and starting carrying them.

"Why is Bellamy so pissy today?" Jasper whispered at Finn as they trailed back. "He is out of it." Bellamy walked in front of them, and yelling to keep up. He had things to do, and his time was not to be wasted. Whether it was necessary or not.

Finn just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. He could not wait to get back to camp and see Clarke. Suddenly, the three of them stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a cracking noise. The noise grew a little louder, but suddenly it stilled. It sounded like footfalls, but the less the men knew, the better. They didn't want to get into another predicament with the Grounders. Though, it was not that bad of a battle, it was terrible to go through.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper jumped, dropping his gun, in which made a loud clatter when it hit the ground. Bellamy and Finn both shot him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. Jasper was always on a little on edge, ever since the first day on Earth.

"Jasper, shut up. And watch your gun. You could have shot me. As for that noise, it might have been a Grounder," snapped Bellamy. "Prep your rifles, and stand still." He got into a shooting position, and the other two repeated his stance.

After several minutes, the guys retaliated, believing it was just an animal running through the grass. Yet, Bellamy told them to keeps the guns at bay, and watch every step.

When they got back to camp, safe and sound, Clarke quickly grabbed the seaweed and went back to the hospital tent to where Raven was waiting on a cot. Finn followed her, and Jasper went to work on making gun powder with Monty in his tent. As Bellamy started to walk to his tent, in which was the largest in the camp, he heard someone called his name.

"Bell!" It was Octavia, who wore a wine colored tank top, black pants, and her usual combat boots. Her dark brown hair was loose and fell on her slim shoulders. "Clarke was getting nervous about you guys being gone for so long. She was about to send out a search party. She was worried about you guys getting speared by Grounders." Octavia gave her older brother an arched brow, and she stood with her hand on her hip.

"Don't worry, O. If any Grounders come, we will shoot them. I got this." Bellamy gave her a reassuring smile. "Now carry this meat back to Murphy and Monroe, and tell Murphy not to get it all over the damn place." He handed Octavia the poor dead creatures, and she carried them swiftly away. He smiled at his little sister, remembering both the joys and turmoil of raising her and watching her grow up. Now, she was a feisty and beautiful eighteen year old with a mind of her own. She was the one who first stepped onto the Earth as the 100 descended from the drop ship. The kids were mystified by the whole beauty of the earth, and the secrets it came with it. Octavia embraced the warm sun, and felt exuberant as she breathed her first breath of real oxygen.

Bellamy knew he smelled like a dead animal, and was grimy. He continued to pace back to his tent to grab some clean clothes, so he can wash the ones he had on now. He kept the rifle hoisted over his shoulder, just in case he came along danger. Then, he started walking towards the gate. Clarke saw him leave and decided to follow him, but only wanted to find out where he was going. When Bellamy spotted her, the sun reflected her blond hair, which for a split second, made him stop. But, he just groaned impatiently, and thought: _What does she need now?_

"I am just going to wash up. In case you haven't noticed, I am dirty, and need a bath." As if to emphasize, Bellamy wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I will be back shortly."

"Okay well, just be careful. We are going to contact the ARK later on today, and we need you Bellamy." Clarke turn her heel and ran back to the tent. When she spoke to him, she gazed into his dark brown eyes as if there were still hope for them, but knew there wasn't any. _ If only I stopped Finn from kissing me, and I wouldn't be so miserable._ Clarke thought. Bellamy spotted the two of them smooching away by the trees where a group of glowing purple and blue butterflies fluttered around them. For Clarke and Finn, it was a gorgeous and serene scene. For Bellamy, it was like his heart was ripped out of his chest and shattered. He wasn't in love with Clarke then, but he did have a little crush on her, and maybe that could have blossomed. But once again, he was betrayed because he thought Clarke was taking a liking to him, with all the flirting on smiling. Now, he believed she only played with his mind and heart, so as a result, Bellamy kept his distance. His main focus was to keep the 100 intact, and no romance. There were some women in the camp who found Bellamy attractive and sexy, but he didn't want anyone. Why? Well, he thought none of them were worth his time, and he was a teenager once, and he knew how driven hormones can be. One day, a girl can be all over you, and the next, like you were nonexistent. Bellamy did not need any of that. _When the right girl comes along, then I will take it. Until then, I just need to keep these kids from killing one another. _It was because of Bellamy that the majority of the 100 were alive, and he intended to keep it that way.

Bellamy found the small pond the little ways from the camp, in which all the 100 used for cleansing and washing. He stripped off his t-shirt and pants, took off the boots, and stepped into the cool water. He went in waist deep, and splashing the water down his sculpted body. He was running his fingers through his black, curly hair when he heard the same cracking noise as before with Finn and Jasper. This time, he knew it was not an animal. Quickly getting out of the water, he pulled on his underwear, and grabbed his rifle, and with the water dripping from his hair, he yelled out. "Whoever the hell is out there, come out now or I will shoot!" His fingers were on the trigger, but froze when he seen what was in front of him.

There is only one reason why Bellamy Blake would drop his gun, and this was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for following and favoriting! I will try to update twice a week, and this will be like an episode of The 100. The season finale was epic, and I bawled like a baby. Okay, well enjoy the next chapter!

A slender, petite figure emerged in front of Bellamy, her long sun-kissed wavy blond hair danced in the cool breezes. She was silent, and continued staring. Bellamy stood there, mouth opened, and completely dumbfounded. Finally, he spoke up, yet his voice was shaking.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" He asked, his voice even. He looked her over, although he did know it was rude, but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any of the girls on the ARK and hell, even the Princess herself. Her skin was tanned, and besides the tiny scar on her high cheekbone, her complexion was smooth. Her hair was blond, but more golden and shimmering than Clarke's, with thick waves that touched the bottom of her scalpels. What really captured his gaze was the young woman's eyes. They were penetrating, an unusual color, and he felt he could lose himself in them.

"My name is Lyfe, and I am Anya's adopted sister and former 2nd in command," The beautiful woman spoke with a voice that sounded naturally seductive, but sweet. "I left the tribe because violence, a brutal bloodbath, if you want to know, was the only way in life for them, and I never want to kill anyone, right or wrong. Anya's parents adopted me right after they brutally murdered my parents, who had the same perspectives as I do. They taught me along with Anya to be a warrior, which is a requirement to sustain living in the tribe. So, I had to go along, but I didn't hurt a soul. Every time I go on the excursions, I watched in horror as the brutality unfolded. And I couldn't do a thing to stop it. I never wanted that lifestyle, and because of this my adoptive parents preferred her over me, and therefore she became an ice cold murderess, taking pleasure in that fact. I recently left because I just turned 21, the age in which you could leave the tribe." Lyfe sat on the rock, her lean legs stretched out in front of her, on the river's edge. Her eyes, the color of new spring violets framed with long, thick, and dark lashes, penetrated Bellamy as she scanned him. Much to her delight, she liked what she seen. A tall, muscular man, with eyes as dark and mysterious as the earth, curly black hair that she could rake her long fingers in, and a sprinkle of freckles across a smooth, tanned face. His chest and arms and legs were crazy defined, the veins peeking out from under the skin. They seem to be more prominent due to the chilly air. Bellamy glanced behind him for a split second as his clothes still were in a heap fifteen away from the water, and all he stood in were a pair of briefs.

"That sounds very horrible, and I am sorry, but how do I know that you are not here, telling me this, and you are actually working with Anya to plan an attack on my people? People who were rightfully sent to the ground to try to start a new life." The last part wasn't true as Jaha took away everyone's rights and sent them unwillingly, but Bellamy had every right to be suspicious of this girl. She came from the enemy, but she must have been telling him the truth, for Lyfe carried no weapons. All she had on was the black deerskin tank top, matching leggings that accentuated her slim hips and legs, and black combat boots, much like his own. She was short, shorter than Clarke and Octavia, but was strong like the both of them. She seemed to _glow_ in the bright sunlight, as it caught the highlights in her hair, and bought out the colors in her eyes and cheeks. The one front side of her wavy hair, she wore in a braid, then accented with small black bird wings at the end. She dressed like a Grounder, but definitely didn't _act_ like a Grounder. _I still need to keep my guard up, just in case._

"I never went to battle with her, fighting with or against God knows what. I did watch it, but I backed off. Your people have done quite well, and getting accommodated to the natural resources. Even the way you hunted today without having the poor animals suffer is astounding. Then you fished for seaweed like you own the river. The camp also looks very well civilized for being on the ground in a brief period of time. They must have a great leader to inspire them." She smiled at Bellamy, showing even white teeth. _Wow, I never seen such a beautiful smile._

"Well, Clarke keeps them working. She can get bossy, but she's good. I just make sure they do the job right. If not, then they have to answer to me. But, how'd you know that we set up camp?" Bellamy crossed his arms across his bare chest, and shivered a little from the chill. He took a few steps forward towards Lyfe. She lost her breath for a second, then swallowed. _He is sexy, and certainly the best looking man I ever seen. He is perfect almost._

"If you are cold, Bellamy, please put on your clothes. Don't let me keep you," She said sweetly, then looked away to give him privacy. Bellamy gave her a surprised look then smiled because she was concerned about him, and was respectful. _Usually, the girls want me to take my clothes off._ He quickly put his clothes and boots on, but out of the corner of her eye, she seen how his back muscles flexed as he slipped his shirt over his head. _What would it be like to feel him?_ _To touch his hard, perfect body?_ Lyfe could not imagine it, but thought it would be _amazing, _to say the very least. A bubble of laughter escaped from her throat, a sound that was rare to hear in her own ears. To Bellamy, it sounded wonderful, like when Octavia clapped her hands for the first time. Surprised by the small outburst, Lyfe apologized. "I have not laughed in such a long time. I can't remember the last time that I did." Yet, the smile never left her beautiful face, and her eyes still danced.

"It's alright. Now, how do you know about the camp?" He asked again as he looked her over once more_. My God, she is lovely to look at._ "Have you been watching us, Lyfe?" Bellamy was getting more relaxed, but he still had concerns for the 100. Most of the kids had demons, but for the time being, they were alright. _Murphy is the one to look out for,_ he thought. _He'd snapped at you if you pissed him off._

"To be honest with you, Bellamy, I have been watching you and the camp ever since you crashed. Your ship looked like a giant shooting star in the sky. I wanted to help you, I truly did, but I was still with Anya's tribe. If she knew what I have been doing, then it would have tragic for you, and my fault. She and Tristan would have killed you and your people. I can't let that happen, but you seem very strong yourself. You look like you could very well hold your own," explained Lyfe as she pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I will not harm you, if that is what you are worry about Bellamy, or anyone else for that matter." Lyfe noticed that Bellamy's eyes were locked on hers, and she looked at the sparkling pond so he wouldn't see her flushed cheeks. What she didn't realize was that he seen the color rose along her profile.

"Well, we have vital protection and security against the Grounders, Tristan, and Anya. If anyone comes to the camp, we have no choice but to kill them. Yet, I have reason to believe that they've been around. So, Anya is your sister?" Bellamy was softening and he knew it. It was so unlike him, but this girl was captivating, and warm, and he was powerless to stop his growing attraction. _Damn you brain, and crazy ass hormones. Get over yourselves._

Lyfe nodded and said, "She is more like a stranger to me, always have been, and always will be. I want nothing to do with her or her sick tribe. I want a new life, not violence. I do not want to keep you from your life, Bellamy. So, until we meet again, good bye." She turned, and started striding towards the west. Bellamy noticed that Lyfe had an adorable walk, her hips just slightly swish-shaying, and he had the sudden impulse to run to her, pick her up from the ground, gaze into those glittering eyes, and hold her close. His hands feeling the shape of her body, tasting her lips, ruffling her soft hair, caressing her smooth skin, tasting her perfect mouth (again) . . . but he refrained. _She seems so down to earth, and is beautiful. I'd be stupid if I let her slip away._

"Wait," Bellamy called to her, and Lyfe stopped and turned at him, a confused expression in her amethyst eyes. Pacing up towards her, he gave her a radiant smile and his eyes were solemn and caring. Bellamy felt like a giant rock was lifted off his shoulders, and the world became more sharp and true. He had to find out more about this unusual creature because she was having such an effect on him.

"I'll be surveying the camp's perimeters tonight. When I am done, would you like to meet me back here?" Bellamy asked, his eyebrow raised. He didn't know why he asked, but felt like he had to. _Maybe I am rushing into things_, he thought. _I won't let her go, though._

"Sure. How about when the moon is at its highest peak?" Lyfe replied with her pretty smile, and very impulsively, gave Bellamy a hug. Just what she had thought_: Bellamy was strong, and his touch is way better than amazing_. _It's like heaven_. His hands instinctively went around her slender waist, and her mind and heart fluttered. She pulled away, breaking the contact, and the moment. She then felt embarrassed, and she blushed and her heart hammered. _I hope he doesn't think I am loose because I am not._ She thought with a smirk to hide her feelings. Bellamy seen this, and thought she was a million times more beautiful when she smiled. There was something very special and unique about Lyfe, and none of the other girls possessed that. At least, to Bellamy, they didn't.

"I am sorry. I have no idea what came over me." She backed off and just looked at him, her eyes sinking into his. Bellamy didn't seem freaked out or mortified by the gesture. If anything, he seemed more at ease. For the first time in a long time in his life, he felt happy and relaxed. All of his problems all of a sudden seemed trivial and unimportant.

"It's okay. Really, Lyfe, it is," he consoled her, and told her that is was not the first random hug he had gotten. Jasper had hugged him once for when he switched places with him when Murphy was acting like a monster. _I should've kicked Murphy out for good that time. Third chances my ass._

"Well, Bellamy. I'll be here tonight. See you then." Lyfe was gone in a blink of an eye. Bellamy stared after her for a long time, figuring out why he was getting his emotions all mixed up, especially when he had to look after eighty-four others. Yet, he could not lie to himself either. He was attracted to her, and couldn't fight it, and he didn't want to fight it. The possibility of having somebody excited him, in more ways than one. _What will happen if the others found out? _He thought tentatively. The truth was, he didn't know, and he wouldn't care what they thought.

Just as Bellamy was about to grab his old clothes and the rifle, he seen Monty running his way. Had he seen Lyfe with him? How could he? She was out of eye and earshot by now. He looked behind him towards the trees just to be positive that Lyfe was gone. All that was in the distance was the sky touching trees with their brightly changing leaves. Unless, Monty was watching the whole thing unfold, but it seemed unlikely. Bellamy decided not to mention anything, let Monty do the speaking. If he did say something about Lyfe, Bellamy wasn't sure on how to explain it. Yet, Monty was too focused on his running, and that relieved Bellamy. Wasn't this the guy who ate a pinecone because it told him to? Weird nuts will do that if you consumed enough of them_. I'll just say that he was hallucinating on those nuts if he did see her._

"Clarke is about to contact the ARK, Bellamy. She cannot start without you, and wanted to do this before the day is done. You've been gone for hours. Where'd you go? I thought you were going to just wash up-"Monty seemed to be overly frantic, and Bellamy wanted to slap him back into reality, but he didn't. No, he had more control than that.

Bellamy cut in, with an aggravated sigh, "Monty, shut up. I needed time for myself. Running you around, along with the other criminals is not easy. Now, get back to camp. Tell Clarke that I am coming." He narrowed his eyes and gave the guy a scowl that meant he wasn't messing around. "Get going!" He ordered fiercely.

"It's just that she wants to talk to her mom. You do not need to be so uptight, dude." Monty took off, and left Bellamy by himself. He sighed and muttered, "I am gone for like what? Two hours, and the whole damn world is in chaos." He then realized with a jolt, he had nobody to talk to up in space, except to fill in to Jaha what was happening. It has always been him and his sister since their mother got floated, then he made the mistake of taking O to a dance to enjoy something in her closed off life, and she got locked up right after, and now since Octavia was grown, he no longer had to constantly watch over her, and was responsible for her own actions. She hadn't made any poor choices since the group landed on the ground. A terrible and sad feeling came over him then. Bellamy was alone_. I don't wanna be here anymore if there is nothing for me. Yet, maybe there is now._

After the ARK was contacted, Bellamy continued watching over everyone, and doing some wood chopping so they can cook food that night. His mind and heart was not on the usual tasks though. He could not stop thinking about the girl he met at the pond, and how mesmerizing and beautiful she was. _How the hell can a girl do that to me_? _Clarke doesn't even have that effect._ The 100 did not seem to notice his mood change, and if they did, then none of them said anything. Bellamy ignored the stares of the giggly girls as he worked, the wood dropping on either side of the trunk. He'd then seen Finn conversing with Clarke, going over a map for possible expansion. _Those two_, he thought acidly. _They certainly do look happy together. Whatever. It's not my concern anymore._

"Finn! Come here!" Bellamy barked at him. Clarke's eyes widen in surprise, and wondered what he wanted. He waited until Finn was nearly face to face with him, for he was two inches shorter. Bellamy studied him for a moment or so. Finn stood there waiting, with his arms crossed and his feet apart. His expression was that of a pouty little kid not wanting to follow directions.

"Yeah, Bellamy?" Whenever Bellamy told Finn what to do, it frustrated him. Yet, this time Bellamy didn't seem at his throat. In fact he was at ease, and had devilish half smile, bringing out the perfect mole by the corner of his mouth. The tip of his tongue flicked over his top lip, and it freaked Finn out a bit. _What the fuck was that about? _Bellamy seen that Finn was uncomfortable, so he said in a firm, controlled voice,

"I am giving you tonight off for surveying. I will take over your shift. Just substitute for me for Clarke. Do not screw it up. Otherwise, you are dead. Got it? " His eyes had a mysterious, playful gleam to them. Which was weird to Finn because he never had that look before. _What is wrong with this guy?_ He thought. _Did he get ahold of those crazy nuts?_

"Y-you sure, Bellamy? I don't mind doing the job, but if you are positive. Thanks. And I won't screw up." _What's he up to, and why the hell is he so damn eager to go out there tonight?_

"You're welcome. Now report to Clarke." Bellamy started to go to his tent so he can prepare for his night. "Oh, don't expect me until the early morning." Bellamy watched Finn go back to his Princess. _Let him have Clarke. I am looking for a queen. Lyfe could certainly fit that and I hope she will. _

While everyone was fast asleep in their tents that night, Bellamy grabbed everything quickly, and tried not to wake anyone up. He didn't have the time to explain that he'd taken over Finn's job. But all that matter to him now was the girl he met that afternoon. _I know this could be dangerous, but I am willing to take that risk._ _I need some type of enjoyment in my life._ And with that thought, Bellamy exited the camp grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy, and oh, after this one, things will get much more heavy and dramatic.

The night was absolutely perfect, if a little chilly. Although the moon had not reached the center of the stars, Bellamy was impatient. His heart hammered quickly and hard and he paced up and down the pond's shoreline, looking for Lyfe. Was she coming? Had she bailed on him? He was about to turn back to camp, have Finn reassign to his job, and just forget the whole damn thing. Bellamy was not one to be fooled. He was betrayed once on the ARK, and nearly got killed for it. Clarke betrayed him the first day on the ground. Never again will he be degraded by anyone.

Finally, Lyfe appeared into the moonlight, her beauty radiating from it. She walked up to Bellamy, and smiled. "Hi," she said as she walked up to him. Then she stood a few inches in front of him, gazing into those dark, desirable eyes, and watching the moonlight illuminate the tiny scar right above his lip. _I want to kiss that little imperfection._

"Hi. I didn't think you were going to come tonight." Bellamy had a smile, a smile of pure relief, and hope_. Lyfe is more beautiful then I remembered,_ he thought. _She looks so perfect standing there._ She was wearing the same clothes as before, but with a sleeveless white fur vest over the black tank. Her deep blue eyes were lined and shadowed with charcoal. The moonlight reflected in them, and made the little starbursts in them shimmer.

"Why wouldn't I come Bellamy? I was anxious all damn day. I wanted to meet you." Lyfe wanted to run her fingers down Bellamy's strong jawline, but refrained. Tonight, he looked perfect. Wearing a faded blue shirt, black pants, and the same combat boots, he looked, well…no words could describe how hot he looked. _Absolutely perfect._

The both of them sat at the water's edge, reflecting on the shadows of their past lives. She leaned against his biceps, just for human contact. It was then, that subconsciously Bellamy took Lyfe's hand into his as she wept after telling the story of how she grew up with a monster in the tribe, and her parents' deaths. _ I do not know if I could forgive them for that._

"Oh, Lyfe. I am so sorry. I still can't get over the death of my mom, and I blamed it on Octavia. It wasn't her fault, but I was just so upset about it. Octavia is the best thing in my life, and now I cannot protect her anymore. Now, besides taking leadership over a group of dysfunctional kids, I wonder if my life is just that." _Is that my true purpose?_

"Those kids look up to you, and you inspire them. But what inspires _you_ though? Don't you have anyone, Bellamy? Surely, a man as strong, sweet, and might I add, good looking might have a few girls around. I could have sworn that the one day I seen you with that blond in the woods, you had something with her. She seemed to be totally lost in you." Lyfe grasped Bellamy's hand tighter, a gesture of knowing that she was supporting him. Yet, she wanted to be much more than a support string. She had a feeling that Bellamy wanted the same thing.

"No, Clarke is my co-leader. She thought we could be more, but no. She is smart, and the Princess, but." "Bellamy shook his head, black dreamy curls shaking. "I have kids to watch, and no time for anything like a romance." Yet, Bellamy had a playful, sparkling look in his eyes when he gazed at Lyfe. Her heart began to thump hard again, and she felt flushed.

"What?" Lyfe asked. "Why are you staring at me like that Bellamy?" Lyfe was a little confused, but figured out his little game. _He wants me to make the first move. To see what I'd do. But I am just gonna play along. _

"Nothing. Like I said, no time." Bellamy could not resist teasing her, and he knew that Lyfe was enjoying it. She gave him a doubting look, knowing that he was up to something. _You think you have me in your power, don't you Bellamy?_ She took him in, her eyes fixated by the way his shirt molded to his chest, and biceps, like a second skin to the muscles. He grinned when he caught Lyfe looking at him, and her expression was sweet, and trapped. Like a child getting caught from stealing a treat.

"Like what you see?" Bellamy toyed her, as he flex a muscle in his arm for good measure.

"Bellamy, everyone has a body, and I was simply-

"Checking it out?" He toyed again, showing that same little smirk that curled his lip. "It's okay. I am used to it, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't checking _you _out." Lyfe felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and realized that no man had given her this kind of effect before. Breaking from her reverie, Bellamy asked her why she was given the name, _Lyfe_.

"My mother wanted her child to be good, and caring. And, to be the change in the hellish tribe. She hoped that I would be, and so I am trying to, not only for her, but for me as well. I don't want to be evil like Anya. If I stayed, my days would have been numbered. I am glad that I left. I am never going back there again, Bellamy. _Never_."

"I am glad you left too, Lyfe," Bellamy said quietly. She looked up at him then, and seen that he was looking at her with solemn eyes. As to add magic to the effect, the moon shimmered on the pond, creating a soft, romantic setting. Glancing up at the dark, starry skies, Lyfe took a deep sigh. She was happy to be here with this man.

"Do you believe wishing on stars, Lyfe?" Bellamy asked, following her gaze.

"I wouldn't know what to wish for," she replied, breaking away from the sky, and looked at him. _He really is the most handsome man I ever seen._

"I do," he whispered, his lips just ever so slightly touched her shoulder, and his breath sent chills down her spine.

"Bellamy…" Lyfe whispered as she turned to face him. She did not know what washed over her, but the next thing she knew, Bellamy was laying on the ground with her on top of him. Soon, the both of them were kissing passionately. Bellamy kissed allover her face and neck, pulling off the vest. His fingertips caressing her arms, while she ruffled his hair. _She is like velvet to the touch._ She lightly grazed his collarbones, shoulders, and neck with kisses, moaning ever so softly, but still very passionate. _He tastes sweeter than the wild rose wine I found in the bunker. I can get drunk on him. And I want to. Anyone who doesn't see what a great and a sexy man Bellamy is, they are blind. _Lyfe continued kissing him heavily and his hands, gentle to her skin, slowly caressed her back. His fingers felt the definition of her spine, causing tiny shocks for the both of them. He looked up at her as she was still over him, his chest rising with quicken breaths. _She looks like an angel in the moonlight,_ he thought with a smile that can melt anyone's heart. He carefully sat up, which made Lyfe sit up on his lap. The heat rose between them as Bellamy took her face in his hands and drew her closer. He started kissing her again on that perfect mouth, his tongue stroking its curvature, and tasting its intoxicating sweetness. For once, Bellamy's constant worry for others dissipated as he looked into Lyfe's eyes as he slowly pulled away. Lyfe wiped off the little beads of sweat that clung to his face with the tips of her thumbs. After a moment or two, Bellamy continued his deep kissing, and thought how a girl with her given background, can be so lovely and kind. _I guess there is a true beauty among the evils_.

Out of breath and trembling, Bellamy and Lyfe collapsed side by side. She turned to her side to face him. She gently rubbed his soft lips, then kissed him on that scar that she had her eyes locked on from the first moment she seen him. She gave him such a smile, that it nearly blinded him, and made him dumbfounded.

"You are so beautiful, Lyfe. " Bellamy kissed her temple, then her mouth again, and held her close in his arms. She cuddled closer to him, taking in his scent, his strength, and his magical spell. _Could this get any better?_

"So, Bellamy. You think you still don't have _'time'_?" Lyfe teased, and played with the button of his blue t-shirt. Her fingers slipped down the collar and his flesh felt hot and wet to her soft touch. He exhaled a sharp breath, and knew from that moment on that Lyfe was the one he was waiting for. It was for the best that he and Clarke didn't work out.

"Oh. I don't have the time, but I make will the time for you, Lyfe." Then, he took her into his arms, and held her under the stars and moon.

The next morning, everyone noticed Bellamy's major mood change. He went from being cocky and pissy yesterday, to being smiling and carefree. Clarke knew that there was this side of him, and Octavia did as well, but no one else in the camp experienced it. However, they too, were confused why he shifted_. _Some of the kids whispered among themselves asBellamy strode past them. Along the corners of his eyes, which seem to have a new life to them, scanned their curious faces._ Let them think what they want._ He thought with a smirk. _I am a happy and lucky man. God knows that I need to be. _

"Hey Jasper!" Where are we on that gun powder?" Bellamy entered Jasper's and Monty's tent, and Monty jumped up in surprise. They needed to refuel the rifles, and Bellamy needed to make sure that they had enough. However, he was very pleasant about it.

A stunned Jasper replied, "Monty and I made about ten pounds, which will refuel all the guns, and will have plenty left over. Here take a look." Bellamy inspected the black contents in jars. He smiled his approval at the two. Jasper and Monty were bewildered at Bellamy's unusual behavior, as they were used to him being a dick. _What the hell has gotten into him?_ Jasper thought. _Did he hit his head this morning?_

"Great job, guys. Keep it up." Then, Bellamy left the tent, with Jasper and Monty staring at him incredulously. Both of the guys gave one another puzzled looks.

"A long way from 'whatever the hell we want," said Jasper, remembering the first day that they landed on earth. "Why do you think Bellamy's acting nice? That is some nutty behavior coming from him."

Monty just shrugged, and replied, "Who knows? Bellamy is Bellamy." He went back to building a walkie talkie with a camera video so that both recipients can see each other when they communicated. "Yes!" Monty exclaimed excitingly. "It works!" He high fived Jasper, and gave him a quick hug.

"You, my friend, are a genius." Jasper ran out the tent to test out the new toy, and to Monty's satisfaction, it worked. "I can see you Monty!" He was jumping up and down like an excited little kid.

"Dude! I see you too! Let's have some of my moonshine to celebrate!"

That night, Bellamy gave Finn the shift off (again), so he can not only examine the camp grounds, but to see Lyfe (again). He left like lightning, and Finn not saying a word. He shook his head in total confusion, but left it at that for now.

"Clarke, do you know what is wrong with Bellamy? He gave me the night off again. Is he up to something?" Finn was at the medical tent, as Clarke was checking Raven's cut, which was healing nicely. Clarke shrugged her shoulders in answer, but whenever Bell took off from the camp, she got a little concerned. After all, the camp couldn't function without him.

"Bellamy is acting weird," Raven interjected. "The hell should I know? At least you get to be with Clarke." She both gave them a naughty look. "Well, gotta go fulfill the King's wishes of finishing up the bullets. Otherwise, he shoot me. But, I don't think he'd noticed the delay." Raven got up from the cot, and said with a chuckle, "Finn, you are a lucky guy tonight."

"True," Finn agreed with a wide grin, and Clarke playfully hit him in the ribs. "Shut up, Finn." He still had the salivating grin. _Ugh. Men._

_What could Bellamy be up to?_ She thought, for she had no clue. _Could be almost anything._

The second night meeting was better than the first. Lyfe had taken Bellamy to her cave, a recess hollowed in a mountain. It was furnished with a large, guarded in fireplace with a lush, black fur rug in front of it, an old wooden table that somehow survived the Cataclysm with its matching chair, and a queen sized bed made out of pinewood with deerskin sheets and fur blankets and pillows. There was a small fur rug beside it on the rock hard floor. Besides one of the cave walls, there was an antique wardrobe cabinet which stored all of Lyfe's clothes and shoes. On the opposite wall, was another table, topped with glass bottles filled with herbal medicines and healing potions. On the walls, were hand drawn pictures of wildlife, flowers, and landscapes[EU1] [EU2] . Plus, a very detailed portrait of Bellamy. It was of him, in his guard's uniform, and his black hair was gelled backed.

"You drew all of these, Lyfe?" Bellamy asked. He studied the one of him. "They are quite good." He gave her a half smile, and his eyes held interest. _Man, she can really capture my personality_, he thought. _Very talented._

"Thank you. Sorry about that one, Bellamy. I couldn't resist it." Lyfe than took Bellamy's hand and led him to sit on the rug in front of the crackling fire. The flames felt wonderful against the nightly chill, and they casted shadows across Bellamy's face, bringing out his freckles. Bellamy watched her too, taking in everything about Lyfe. _She is unreal. Like a wonderful dream, except that I am awake._ She looked like a princess, no, a queen, as she sat with her knees bent on the side. Her light golden hair was partially held back with a slender black suede ribbon, its strong contrast bringing out the highlights. The yellowing in the flames brought the color out in her violet eyes.

"You know that pretty soon, your people will have to know that we are together." Lyfe focused her eyes on Bellamy, who never took his gaze off of her. "But, if we don't, it may cause tensions. I can help you out with the camp. I know lots of medicinal treatments, and could keep on guard with the Grounders. I can also help with the hunting. I am just worried about the group holding my past against me, even though I rebelled. I understand the dangers of Anya's tribe, and the survival of your people. What Anya did to Finn and Jasper was wrong, and she should be punished to the full extent. Yet, she can easily retaliate and bring thousands of skilled warriors to slaughter the camp. Tristan and she will take great pleasure of doing so. As for telling them about our relationship, it may be too early yet, but eventually it will have to happen." Lyfe gazed into Bellamy's dark eyes, searching for understanding.

"I understand Lyfe. Tell you what." He ran a finger down her jawline, reveling the smooth, soft skin as he caressed it. "I will take you back to camp in a few days. Hopefully, everyone will calm down and accept you. It is going to be hard for them, but they'll get over it. As for the Grounders, I have trained gunners and Jasper is one hell of a sniper, so they'll have to go through hell if they want** to**get to us. Until then, let's just enjoy one another right now." Bellamy laid down on the soft rug, taking Lyfe with him. He got on top of her, took off her shirt, and begun kissing her. As he was doing this, she peeled off his shirt, revealing a strong body. In the firelight, his skin glistened, and she let her fingertips grazed over his defined chest. She wrapped her slim, strong legs around his waist, her hands tangled in his hair. Somehow through the kissing, he untied the black ribbon from her hair. It cascaded onto her shoulders, and felt his lips on the hollow of her neck, and his warm, shallow breath in her hair. Lyfe let out an enticed purr, and licked her lips. _This man is too good to be true. So sweet and caring._ Then, she felt Bellamy's fingers on the buttons of her pants, realizing he was unfastening them. She pulled them off, and done the same to his, and rolled him on his back. She touched the hard rock muscles of his inner thighs, which felt warm, to her fingertips, and she, ever so lightly, brushed her lips against them. The fine hairs tickled the tip of her nose, and she slightly moaned. Bellamy felt electricity shoot over his body in response to her tender touches. _Damn. I want her right now, and she wants me too_. His kisses got wetter and more intense as he worked his way down her small, slender body. "Please." That one word slipped out of Lyfe's mouth, and that was all that Bellamy needed to hear. With only the shadows of the cave, the roar and bright flames of the fire as oblivious witnesses, Bellamy and Lyfe became one. To both of them, nothing else could be more perfect and beautiful as this moment.

"Don't let me go, Bellamy. Please, don't let me go," Lyfe whispered, looking at him, her eyes shone with desire and emotion. The flames of the fire reflected in Bellamy's eyes, and she could sworn that she could view his soul. She buried her face in his chest, feeling the rise of his heartbeat. _To hear another heartbeat is like taking your first breath all over again. _She kissed the spot of where his heart would be. She spread her arm across his chest, and her hand rested right above his nipple. She laid her head on his strong shoulder, and closed her eyes in elation_. If this is a dream, I don't want to dare to wake up. Or, he will be gone._

"Don't worry. I have no intentions to." He kissed her gently all over her face, then her lips with a little more force. Lyfe tasted better than anything he had ever tasted in his life, and he hungered for more. And he was going to make damn sure his desires were fulfilled. With a stupid ass smile across his face, his arm tighten around the small of her back, and he kissed once more. "I promise. I won't let you go."


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

"Bellamy!" Octavia entered his tent a few mornings later, uninvited. He had only came in a half hour ago, from seeing Lyfe. "Nice to see you too, O."

"Where the hell have you been the past few nights? And don't tell me that you've been surveying for Grounders. You left your gun and walkie talkie here last night." Octavia crossed her arms, her green eyes shooting daggers at her brother. "There isn't any danger, is there?"

"No. Did Clarke sent you in here?" He asked critically as he went to lay down on his bed, a combo of furs and an air mattress. Octavia shook her head, and replied in the same tone, "No, Bell. I am worried about you. I do not know what is going on, and there are a million possibilities of what could happen. "

"Octavia, do not worry about me." Then, Bellamy smiled. "It's funny O, how you always tell me not to worry about you, but now you are doing the opposite. I guess I raised you right."

"You did, Bellamy. I was just worried about you. Is everything okay?" Octavia's features softened.

"Everything is fine, O. You'll find out soon enough," he reassured his little sister and gave her a hug_. Octavia loves me so much._ Bellamy thought. _ I am lucky to have her._

"Well, I better get back to work. The meat won't preserve by itself." Octavia starting trotting off to the smokehouse, but she stopped and turned to look at Bellamy. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Octavia," Bellamy whispered.

Suddenly, a commotion broke in the camp, and Bellamy got out right away to investigate it. It was Murphy and a kid named Del arguing about the rising heat in the smokehouse. Bellamy pushed his way through the crowd who were speculating the situation. He got in between Murphy and Hawke, who accidently punched Bellamy in the jaw, which was intended for Murphy. It made a loud cracking sensation that vibrated throughout his face. Del was immediately remorseful as Bellamy gave him a death glare, and rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry Bellamy. Murphy's being an asshole," Del apologized. "It was meant for him." Del gave Murphy a dirty look.

"Save it for the Grounders, Del. What the hell happened here?" Bellamy still rubbed his throbbing jaw, in which a bruise was forming. "The damn smokehouse could've exploded, and people would have gotten hurt, or worse. Lucky I got here to save your ungrateful asses."

"Del was adding too much wood to the fire in the smoke house, and I just told him to stop," explained Murphy. "Someone has to run things around here while you are away, Bellamy. Who knows what the fuck you do when you are out during the night." Murphy had and evil smile across his face. Del just rolled his eyes, and took off somewhere, maybe to his tent.

"The hell you will run things, Murphy and I do my job out there," Bellamy snapped. "You and Del stay away from one another the rest of today. I do not want any fighting in the camp. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, whatever, Bellamy. The commoners must work to satisfy the King and the Princess," Murphy retorted, and Bellamy had to keep his cool so he wouldn't attack him. He was not going to stoop down to Murphy's sick level. Besides, he had other things on his mind that was far better than Murphy.

The rest of the day was rough, as the kids were slacking off with the camp's duties, and Bellamy and Clarke had to keep everyone in line. It was very tiring for the both of them, and their own work was behind schedule. _ Ah, fuck it,_ he thought. While the group was cooking meat on the bonfire, and everyone had calmed down, Bellamy slipped to his tent. He was getting ready to do surveying (in other words, seeing Lyfe) again. Just before Bellamy was going to leave, Finn stopped him in his tracks.

"Pulling an all nighter again, Bellamy?" Finn pressed. "You have been doing that _A LOT_ lately. I am guessing that I am off again and so are the other surveyers. What is really going on?" Bellamy tried walk past him, but Finn blocked him.

"Let me go, Finn. I have a job to do here," he growled at him. His eyes dark as the night, shot cold stares as he looked down at Finn.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you've been doing out there at night. And, do not give me shit about the Grounders. They have not been around lately, and I highly believe that there is something going on with you." Finn now had his arms crossed, and a stubborn line clenched his jaw. He was not going let Bellamy leave the camp, until he had some answers.

Bellamy took a sigh of defeat, and can see that Finn was never going to shut up unless he knew the truth about Lyfe. "Come with me to my tent, Finn. But I am only telling _YOU_ this for now. The others will know tomorrow."

Finn listened in total disbelief and shock as Finn told him about how he Lyfe met, how he had been gone all night from spending time with her, and eventually the fact that they were in love. After Bellamy finished telling him everything, Finn was collecting everything all at once. _Man, Bellamy Blake. You sure are confusing._ He thought.

"Clarke doesn't know, or Octavia?" He asked, and Bellamy shook his head. "I wanted to tell her this morning, but I was afraid to. She might get upset, and I don't want to lose her, Finn. Besides Lyfe, she is all I have."

"Dude, that is intense. You of all people, fallen for a Grounder-"

_"Former_ Grounder," corrected Bellamy. "And Lyfe is the opposite of Anya."

"Former Grounder. Sorry. It is just that all of this sounds completely dangerous, and unbelievable. Like I said, I can't imagine you with someone whose former tribe wants us all dead. Yet, maybe there is hope to settle the dust. If you love her, Bellamy, and you are happy, than that is all that matters. Lyfe sounds too good to be true in my opinion, and if she comes to the camp, she might be a great help to us. I just hope you realize that this is a huge risk, not just for you, but for all of us. Finn knew that it didn't matter what he said to Bellamy, because he was just going to do the opposite anyway. It was still worth a shot. "I just want to know something Bellamy."

"What?" Bellamy asked, as he was grabbing everything for the night. The rifle, the dagger, and his walkie talkie with the video camera in which Jasper and Monty were still excited about.

"You could have any one of the girls in the camp, who would all drop your panties for you in the instant they see you smile at them. What makes Lyfe different from them?" Finn asked. "I don't know if the Grounders are going to revolt because of this. They fight for no reason, Bellamy."

"The girls here are all the same, Finn. Spoiled, selfish, and stuck up. Except for Clarke. Lyfe is beautiful, smart, sweet, kind, and will take a bullet for you. I promise you Finn. It is going to be fine. No Grounders, no war. Now, I need to go." Bellamy pushed Finn aside gently, then turned to face him. "Remember, not a word about this, Finn." Then, he was off to meet his Queen.

"Not a word, Bellamy," Finn said quietly, and went to help out Clarke with ARK communications. The ARK was constructing a plan to return to Earth. The resources and oxygen levels were running low, and there was no other choice to live except on the planet. The only problem was that so many lives would have to make a life and death decision. So far, only Clarke's mother, Abby, and Kane, and Jaha were all for it. The rest of the ARK were tied.

As Bellamy and Lyfe laid in bed at her cave, listening to the nightly sounds of nature, she was rubbing his bruise he received earlier. Her gentle fingertips caressing the large black and blue mark made Bellamy's heart race.

"Does that hurt?" She asked, concerned. "My poor Bellamy." Lyfe kissed his bruise, and continued massaging it. "I should put some ice on it, just so it doesn't swell."

"Believe me, sweetheart. It looks worse than it is. Those kids can get a little chaotic. Nothing wrong with it, but they should use it outside the camp." Bellamy took a deep breath, and sighed. He got on top of Lyfe, and she left out a stream of giggles. She felt his hands all over her body, and his soft lips grazed her warm skin.

"Lyfe, I love you, and I want to be with you always. I did not think I would fall in love in my life, but here you are. Without you, I am nothing." Bellamy kissed the tiny scar on her cheek, and held her tight and close to him.

"Oh, Bellamy," Lyfe whispered. "I love you too, and you are the best thing that has happened to me. I want to be with you forever. Until the moon meets the sea, and infinity."

"So, are you ready to come with me to the camp tomorrow?" He asked, as he brushed a tendril away from Lyfe's delicate face. She nodded with a smile, and kissed him. "I am ready, Bellamy," she said.

Just before dawn, they left the cave, taking only the medicine bottles, clothes, the drawings in a leather portfolio, (including the one of Bellamy), the blankets, and the rugs. The furniture was left in case somebody else wanted to move in. Before they started the trek, Lyfe got an old book about human anatomy from under the bed.

"This would be a big help for Clarke. My parents gave it to me when I was five. Shortly after that, they were executed," Lyfe explained as tears rained down her cheeks at the memory of her parents. She wrapped her arms around Bellamy, who ran his fingers through her thick hair and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in her soft hair.

The both of them arrived at the camp grounds before everyone awoke. For Bellamy, this was good for he had time to prepare to announce Lyfe's arrival. He did not want any of the 100 in a panic, since they might put Lyfe's past against her. She put her things in his (their) tent, and went back out into the morning chill. She found Bellamy feeding the fire with wood. She slipped her arm around his waist after he was done.

A few minutes later, Clarke came out of her tent she shared with Finn. She stopped when she seen the gorgeous woman laughing and smiling with Bellamy. Lyfe caught a glimpse of Clarke from the corner of her eye, and walked with Bellamy to meet them. The best thing to do was to smile, let them know that she didn't pose a threat.

"Guys, this is Lyfe. She is going to stay and help us out with the camp. She is great with medicinal stuff, Clarke," Bellamy said happily. Finn extended his hand so Lyfe could shake it, but Clarke, aware of her beauty, stopped the gesture_. So, this is the reason of why Bellamy was gone at night. Pounding a Grounder_. Finn told everything last night to Clarke. Everything that Bellamy told him. It was either tell him, or sleep outside in the cold.

"I don't need _help_," Clarke said crisply, her arms folded across her chest. Finn raised his brow at her. Usually Clarke was sweet to strangers. No new girl, helpful or not, was going to compete with Clarke.

"Here," Lyfe said sweetly. "I bought you something." Lyfe handed the book to Clarke. "It's an anatomy reference. "Bell told me that you are a great doctor, so I'd figured this would help you out."

"Thanks," Clarke thanked frostily, and then she leafed through the antique pages. "Where'd you get this?"

"It was my parents. They died right after they gave it to me." There was a sadness in Lyfe's voice, and Bellamy wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"It is awesome to have you here, Lyfe. I hope you can keep up with Bellamy. He'll make you work like a horse." Finn gave Bellamy a knowing look, and Bellamy knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh, he has already. But the pay is most rewarding," Lyfe laughed and glanced up at Bellamy, who had a grin on his handsome face.

"I'd better get going," Clarke said hastily. "Come on Finn." Without saying a word, or even a good bye, they left Bellamy and Lyfe alone.

"Clarke doesn't like me, Bellamy," Lyfe realized. _I thought I could make a friend._ _Lord knows I need one._

"Give her time. I was skeptical of you at first, but now I love you. Once Clarke gets to know you, she'll like you."

"Alright." Lyfe planted a kiss on the tiny scar above Bellamy's lip. "I love you."

"Let's get introduced to the other kids. I want you to meet my sister, Octavia," Bellamy said as he pulled her to the small group of kids gathered around the bonfire.

"Octavia, I want you to meet somebody," Bellamy said, steering her by the shoulder. For a long moment, all that Octavia did was stared at the girl who was stealing her brother's time.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter! Yay! Sorry it took a while; stuff happened at my parents' house and I had to help them out. We had a bad storm, and blah, blah, blah. This chapter has a lot of Bellarke drama. Not what you are thinking though, so read. Enjoy!

Octavia regained her composure, and she smiled at Lyfe. Bellamy took this as a good sign. Usually, Octavia fought with other women, but for some reason, she was not cold like Clarke was. Her eyes gave Lyfe the once over, and she could see why Bellamy would be attracted to her. Hell, she'd be attracted to her too, with those violet eyes framed with long, dark lashes, light hair, and petite figure with well endowed breasts.

"Bellamy has told me a lot about you, Octavia. He told me how sweet and generous you are, and how you watch over him," Lyfe said with a smile. "He is very lucky to have you as a sister."

"Well, someone has to," Octavia said. "Otherwise, he'd be lost." She can tell that Lyfe would make a good girl friend, like Clarke, and was happy for Bellamy too. He had taken care of her all his life, and now, Bellamy needed a life of his own. He deserved it.

The group descended from the fire, and gathered around Bellamy, Octavia, and Lyfe. What did it mean to them that a former Grounder moved into the camp? Would she be a danger? She was with Bellamy, so she had to be good, though many of the women were pissed off about _that _fact. Many were confused, and a few were frightened. Also, they started to come to the conclusion that radiation had a 'beautifying' effect, as Lyfe was the prettiest thing they ever seen. Yet, whatever Bellamy said and gave one of his empowering speeches, they listened, and this time would be no different.

"Guys, do not be afraid of Lyfe, as she is not a violent monster like the Grounders. She is going to help us in many ways, help us hunt, and be a leader who will benefit all of us. She is giving, and will put her life on the line to protect. Do not put her past with Anya and the Grounders against her. That is all that I am asking. That, and treat Lyfe with respect. I know I've been spending my nights with her, but I love her. I have never felt like this before, but this is a new journey that I am excited to take." Bellamy grabbed Lyfe's hand and smiled down at her. She took in the strange looks from everyone, plus a few envious looks from the women.

Later on, Bellamy was training a few kids to become gunners in the woods. The sounds of practice gunfire reverberated throughout the camp, and while Bellamy was experienced, Lyfe was still worried about him. While he was out doing that, she was inside the medical tent with Clarke and was learning the procedures and how Clarke ran things. Lyfe thought it was best to learn in case there was an easier alternative to treat people or something that she did not know about.

"The most important is keep everything antiseptic and sterile. We cannot afford any spread of infection, or bacterial viruses again. There was an epidemic of a virus where the blood executed from the mouth and eyes. Thanks to your tribe, fourteen lives were lost. Luckily, Bellamy surpassed the illness and made a full recovery. This camp would not be the same without him, and to be honest, I'd be lost." Clarke hadn't soften her mood at Lyfe, and the possibility of her taking over the camp consumed her like acid fog.

"Look, what the tribe done was terrible, and I hate them for all that they put your people through. However, I had _NOTHING _to do with their evils. I stayed behind in the caves working on medicinal herbs while they did whatever God knows what. After your ship crashed, I came along, but only to watch, and to see the tribe kill off innocent victims, made me sick. I wanted to help you guys while I was still with Anya's tribe, but she would have killed you all and myself if I did. Especially Bellamy when he was sick, that nearly killed me. I left the tribe because I _CANNOT_ live that life, and I do not _WANT_ to. Anya's parents killed mine because they refused to live like violent monsters. I am not like them Clarke, and I am just trying to find my true purpose in life. Bellamy gave me hope and strength in my darkest time, and I fell in love with him the moment I seen him come out of the ship. It was such a beautiful day that day, and he looked like an angel with that smile, and the way the sun was sparkling down on him. I never seen such a beautiful creature before. I was fighting it, because I didn't want to harm him, but my heart would not let me. It didn't want to break again. So, I am just trying to make this experience as wonderful as it should be," Lyfe told Clarke in the most sincere way. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy to be accepted in the camp, but she would try.

The next few days passed with improvements with everyone. Everyone, except Clarke that is. She kept her distance, only speaking to Lyfe in clipped tones as they worked side by side in the medic tent. Other than that, she completely ignored her. Lyfe did not understand why Clarke acted like this towards her, especially when everyone else (including Murphy, and she knew how he was), was nice to her. _Well, if she does not like me, then so be it. It's her loss. _

"I don't understand Clarke," Finn was saying in their tent. "Why are you hostile towards Lyfe? She is very nice, and helpful. This isn't like you at all. And Bellamy is happy, and before, he was always pissy. The man had to raise his little sister, watch his mom get floated-"

"I watched my father get floated, Finn!" Clarke cut in. "So don't use that as an excuse to like her." She was so upset, that her body started to tremble.

"I am not, Clarke," said Finn, as he tried to put his arms around her. She pulled away. "But Bellamy has never had a real life of his own, only Octavia, and she is grown now. He can no longer be her guardian and he has to move on, Clarke. I never seen him happy like this, and from what he told me, Lyfe didn't have it easy either. " Sudden realization hit Finn right in the face, and it hurt like hell. "Are you still in love with Bellamy, Clarke? Is this the reason why you are upset?" Finn asked, barely audible. Clarke was silent as she looked at Finn, then looked away. Her sad blue eyes and the silence said it all.

That night, Bellamy and Lyfe were at the pond under the stars. Since it was cold, they opted to stay out of the water. So instead, they laid together on top of a fur blanket on the grass, enjoying each other's warmth. Lyfe was frisky that night, as she was kissing Bellamy and was acting totally ridiculous. She was in love, so what better way was there to celebrate, then showing it?

"Do you know what you taste like Bellamy Blake?" Lyfe teased as she played with his hair, and traced his jawline with her fingers. She gave him another sweet kiss on his lips.

"What do I taste like, Lyfe?" Bellamy asked as he pulled her closer to him, holding her tight, and kissed the side of her mouth. His other hand caressed the inside of her thigh.

"You taste like pure joy Bellamy, and joy tastes best when it is heaven sent." She kissed his forehead and smiled brightly at him. "Joy."

When they got back to the camp later on, some of the kids were still up, even though the moon was in the middle of the western sky. Bellamy and Lyfe had no idea why they weren't in their tents because they were not the assigned overseers. Miller did that job and Monroe as well, and they were both at their stations. Either something was up, or they were being brats by bending the rules.

"What's going on here?" Bellamy asked as his eyes swept over the group. He wondered if the Grounders were causing trouble again. Or Murphy for that matter. Yet, Murphy looked way too exhausted to start anything.

"Just chillin.' Some of us couldn't sleep because of the cold, and Finn and Clarke got into a heated argument," Murphy replied tiredly. "Finn is beyond upset and I am off to bed. Good night Lyfe."

"Clarke is very upset too," Jasper added, rubbing his hands in front of the fire to get them warm. "Warm up already damn you," he muttered. The flames seem to refuse.

"Where are they now?" Lyfe asked, as she looks towards the drop ship, then Clarke's and Finn's tent. She seen Clarke froze in the tent from the light silhouetting her, and seemed to be staring at her. But, because of the thick material, Lyfe wasn't sure. _Is this about me?_

"Clarke is in her tent, but Finn is sleeping in Jasper's and I's," answered Monty. "Whatever it was, it had to be bad for Finn to come in. I don't know man. Jasper and I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't say anything."

"Well, I am sure that everything will be worked out in the morning. Until then, try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be busy with the hunting, and building homes. We cannot afford lost time." Bellamy and the kids agree to build sturdier homes from the trees, so they can be protected from the cold and snow in the upcoming winter. Since there was eighty-four people (eighty-five now with Lyfe), they needed to build forty-two houses, two people to each home. They were all very excited about this prospect.

When the morning arrived, things did not get better between Finn and Clarke. In fact, they were arguing most of the time, and this caused chaos in the camp. Everyone stayed out of their way, but Bellamy had to get to the bottom of it. If this was happening the day after the ship crashed, he would not have cared that much or really give a damn. Now, he knew just how important it was to keep things in order. In order for things to get accomplished, the kids could not have major tensions. First, he confronted Finn, who was hammering and tying heavy, thick branches for a wall for his home.

"I do not mean to interfere with your personal life, Finn, but the camp cannot run on problems. Now, I don't know what is going on between you and Clarke, but you seem fine yesterday. So, what happened?" Bellamy had one eyebrow raised at Finn, and his arms crossed.

"Truth is Bellamy, is that Clarke and I have been having problems since Day One. And they escalated when . . . I'd rather not say, because it'll make you upset," Finn said, his brown eyes casted down on the soil.

"Tell me Finn. What can't you say? Do not be a coward," demanded Bellamy, and he shot him that look of leadership. The one look where he got everyone to listen without fail.

"I am not a coward Bellamy. Okay, the problems escalated when you brought Lyfe to the camp." He noticed that Bellamy was ready to pummel him. "Don't get angry. I like her, and I can see that you're finally happy, but Clarke realized that she harbored feelings for you because when she saw you with Lyfe, it triggered them. That is why we were arguing, and why she hates your girlfriend. She is not in love with me, she is in love with you. I do not know what else to say, Bellamy." Finn looked at Bellamy, and much to his surprise, he seem to understand. Exhausted by the weight of the problems, Finn sat down on a rock, and buried his face in his hands.

"Look, this is not your fault, Finn. I don't think its Clarke's fault either. But, she needs to move on. Whether if it was with you, or someone else. I cannot be hers because my heart belongs to someone else. I know you love Clarke, but if she can't see that, then it's her loss."

Bellamy needed to speak with Clarke, but did not know how to approach the situation. When he raised Octavia, he had to answer her questions about boys, but it was always very uncomfortable. Maybe, he could get Octavia to talk to Clarke, to let her know that they'd never be together. Yet, he'd knew it would be better if he spoke to Clarke. Either way it was going to be difficult.

Since it was getting late, and Bellamy was tired from the hard work he done that day, he retreated to his tent. Lyfe was already inside, and was preparing for bed, brushing out her thick hair with a bone brush. She felt Bellamy's strong arms wrap around her slender waist from behind. She spent all day in the medical tent, treating wounds and injuries from accidents that occurred while the kids were building their homes. Most, especially the ones whose parents were prosperous, never handle tools before. So, Lyfe was very happy to see Bellamy, and indulged in his embrace.

"Miss me?" Bellamy asked playfully as he gave Lyfe a kiss on the neck. She turned around and nodded. She got up, and without saying a word, walked over to their bed. She pulled off her top and pants, and lied down. She looked over at Bellamy with a smile, and asked seductively, "Aren't you coming? I need you to warm me up. " She pulled the blankets over her.

Bellamy undressed and got into bed with his Queen. As he looked at her, with the moonlight shimmering in her hair, and the way her skin glowed when she smiled, Bellamy knew that Lyfe was the one for him, the _only_ one. And no other woman was going to change that. His hand found the small of her back, and he pulled her closer. After a few passionate and dangerous kisses, they both went to sleep.

During the night, Lyfe had to get up to use the bathroom, just outside the camp. She didn't want to leave the bed because it was freezing out, but she had to go. Her stomach was cramping and it growled. Quickly, she pulled on her pants, and deerskin jacket, and left the tent. She wanted to be back before Bellamy awaken. The poor guy needed his sleep.

"Monroe," she whispered as she reached the gate. "Let me out for five, ten minutes. I need to go." Monroe nodded her approval, and left Lyfe out. When she finished, she started to head back inside, but something caught the corner of her eye and she heard a noise. It sounded like a horse whinnying, and she seen a flash of white. All too soon, the two faced horse and its rider was at Lyfe's side. She tried to run, but her ankle buckled and she fell to the ground. Now knowing that she sprained her ankle very badly, she could not escape. Settled on the cold, hard ground, a tear rolled down her cheek, and she started to plead with the stranger.

"Say one word, and everyone-" The figure gestured towards the camp, and Lyfe looked behind her. She realized she wondered too far from the camp's vantage point. "Everyone, including your precious Bellamy will die."


	6. Chapter 6

I have to warn you: this chapter gets very violent and sensitive. If you are twitchy about that, then you could wait until the chapter. However, I prefer you to read so you know what happens. There is also a Titanic (1997 film) reference in this chapter. See if you could spot it. And if you'd like, you can check out my The 100 fanvid here - watch?v=nj0sLc8RTO8 I'd love to know what you think, both vid and story. Okay, bye for now Grounders! ㈏1

"Miller, have you seen Lyfe walk in? I have not seen her," Monroe asked as she scanned the area both inside and outside the camp. Lyfe was nowhere to be seen, and she seem like she evaporated into thin air. Miller quickly ran from his post, a look of pure panic washed across his face. He searched everywhere, including the pond where he knew that Bellamy and Lyfe often spent their time. He turned up empty when he reentered the camp's gate. He shook his head at Monroe, and said "Nothing."

"What are we going to do Miller?" whispered Monroe. Without Lyfe, Bellamy would go crazy, and will probably drag the whole camp down with his seclusion. Monroe hoped that Miller had a better plan, rather than telling Bellamy first. After all, Lyfe might be coming back now, but deep down she doubted it.

"Let's double check the camp's perimeters, and if we still come up empty, then we need to tell Bellamy," Miller responded in calmness, but he was actually scared shit. Bellamy would fire him (and probably kill him) and Monroe for not doing their jobs right, not that they were getting paid, but lots of peoples' respect, dependence, and their own dignity came with it. Not only that, if someone went missing, then the entire group would embark on a dangerous search party. The forest was so huge and thick, and dense, that it would take everyone's eyes and ears to scope it out. It was a guarantee that there would be a few losses.

"Hey Monroe!" Miller called as he inspected the ground. "Look at this." He pointed to the mess of foot and hoof prints, and it looked very much like a struggle. He knelled down to take a better look, and his suspicions were right. Monroe gasped, and said, "These look like Lyfe's! Oh, my God Miler. I think she was kidnapped." _What are we going to do? _ She thought as her eyes followed the hoof prints.

"Then, we have to tell Bellamy. Oh, man. He is going to be pissed and frantic." Miller heard crackling on the radio, and Bellamy broke through. He forgotten to shut it off during the search.

"Tell Bellamy what?" Bellamy asked through the radio, and he sounded tired and upset. "Miller, what the hell is going on, and where the hell is Lyfe? She isn't in our tent. She should've been back already."

Miller waited for a few seconds before he answered. "I think you better come out here, Bellamy, and see for yourself. I think the Grounders captured her." Bellamy came running out in a split second, and met Miller and Monroe to where the footprints were. He knelt down to examine the ground, feigning tears, and trying to keep his control. He pounded a fist, causing dirt to fly and scatter around the mess. "Fuck!" He swore loudly, causing both Miller and Monroe to jump up in surprise. He got up and exhaled sharply, and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"I am going to the Grounders," was all he said after he calmed down, though out of breath. "Get Finn and Jasper up, have them bring their guns and weapons, and have them meet me back out here. We are going to barbecue the Grounders. I will not let them get away with this. They should have been dead a long time ago." He began walking to into the camp, when Monroe grasped his bare biceps. He felt hot to the touch, despite the cold. He gave her a hard glare, as he pushed her hand off him. "Monroe, let me go."

"What? Are you crazy?" Monroe asked unbelieving. "Right now? Bellamy, it's dark and cold. I think you should go at dawn. It'll be safer too because you can see the Grounders and won't fall into any of their traps. It will be a suicide mission if you leave now." She looked at Miller for back up support.

"She is right, Bellamy. Don't endanger your life. I am sure Lyfe will be okay. If she was one of the Grounders before, they can't harm-"Miller was cut off by Bellamy, who was pacing around the prints, and was breathing hard. He came face to face with Miller.

"NO!" Bellamy bellowed harshly. "The longer we wait, the more danger Lyfe is in. Didn't you guys take Survival Skills 101 back on the ARK? Oh, never mind. You were locked up for doing stupid shit." Bellamy was sweating bullets and he had to rescue Lyfe. Monroe and Miller were wasting his time. "If you are not going to help me, then I will it do it myself." Bellamy raced back to his tent, hoisted his rifle over his strong shoulders, grabbed his knife and put it into his back pocket, with the radio. Damn that he was going to wait until the morning light. _Oh, God. Please let her be okay,_ he silently prayed. _I cannot live without her. Just let her be okay. _

The loud noise and rushing caused Clarke to wake up and had to come out of her tent. She seen Bellamy, looking like a soldier, going to war. _What the hell is he up to now?_ She thought curiously.

"Bellamy!" She called. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night." Clarke ran up to him, her boots kicking up dirt clouds. He stopped to look at her, but then continued walking fast. She had to keep up with so she could get some answers. She had never seen him so angry before, and it frightened her. What she heard next split her heart into two.

"The fucking Grounders took Lyfe when she was going to the bathroom," he replied. "I am going to get her. Finn and Jasper are coming too. I need you to stay here, Clarke, and make sure the gunners are on guard. I cannot endanger you by letting you go." With that Bellamy stormed off. As Clarke watched him leave, she hoped that Lyfe was okay. _Maybe I have been cruel to her._ _Bellamy really does love and cares for her. I have been selfish, hoping for something that will never be._ With sadness and concern, she went back to her tent. Before Finn left, she hugged and kissed him. _I also been unfair to Finn too. I have to tell him that I love him when he gets back, if he gets back. Because I do love him._

Miller and Monroe followed Bellamy's instructions, and Finn and Jasper, though tired, eagerly cooperated. They grabbed the rifles, swords, radios, and other tools for protection. Then, the three of them embarked on a dangerous rescue mission.

Meanwhile, Lyfe was shackled by both hands in Anya's cave. She was brought here by her on the horse, and she was stripped of her clothing, and was freezing. Her tanned skin shivered from the chilled drafts, and was far from Bellamy. She cried frantically and her left ankle was badly sprained. Pain shot up her leg every time she moved it. _Please, God._ She prayed. _Just get me out _of_ here. I don't want to be here. _

Anya came into her cave with Tristen, and had an evil smile planted on her face. Instinctively, Lyfe scooted back, and tried to shrink herself against the stone wall. The chains clattered noisily as she moved. She whimpered as her injured ankle throbbed painfully. Her violet eyes and throat burned like wildfire from intense sobbing. "What the hell do you want Anya?" Lyfe asked hoarsely. Her evil sister, Anya walked up to her, her long coat and Tristen trailing behind her. The evil cold stare never left her dark, painted eyes. She looked down at Lyfe, venom flowing through her veins, and she smiled wickedly.

"I understand that you've been staying with the kids who dropped from the sky. And that you been sleeping and having relations with the leader, Bellamy Blake. Lyfe, that is treacherous to the tribe, and you need to be punished," Anya told her with grim pleasure. "It is also a betrayal to your own sister." She took out a knife from her side of her pants, and ran her finger down its blade, testing its sharpness. A perfect line of red formed from the inside tip to the palm. _How could she do this? She is really truly evil_. Lyfe thought in disgust. Anya was about to slit Lyfe's slender throat, when Lyfe spoke up, a desperate attempt to buy time.

"Wait, Anya! I rightfully left the tribe and how I choose to live is my own business. Bellamy saved me and those kids are great, even Murphy changed his ways. They are not a danger nor a threat to you, so please don't hurt them. I love Bellamy, Anya, and he is really a good man. He may be tough, and hard, but it's for his survival and the others.' I can't leave him, because I will die of a broken heart. So will him. If you were truly my sister, you let me be happy." Lyfe tried desperately to coax Anya to spare their lives, but apparently, Anya had different ideas. She began crying again as Anya slashed her beautiful cheek with her hunting knife. Blood started to ooze out of the wound, and it burned. Taking one of her shackled hands, Lyfe quickly wiped off some the blood.

"Whether you left the tribe or not, Lyfe, your choices still reflect us. Oh, I knew that you fell in love with Bellamy long ago, when you were still my second in command. I could have killed you that day, but I refrained. Why? Maybe I hoped that you leave him alone, but I must admit, he is too good looking to pass up. Hell, I'd fuck him too if given the chance, and if he wasn't the enemy. Pity the bastard didn't die when we infected them with Murphy, so we would not have to worry about him. Anyways, I know you've been seeing him, and I know you left the tribe just to be with him. You slept with the enemy, and that itself is against our laws. When you break a law, you need to be punished." Anya gave Lyfe another deep cut on her cheek, and Lyfe felt its warmth cascade down her face. Crimson drops painted the ground in a star-like pattern.

"No, I left because I DON'T want to kill. Unlike you, I have a soul, and my parents were killed because they were good people. So, if you kill just because one cares and has a heart, or for the thrill, then you truly are a monster, Anya. Also, I do not consider you as my sister. Sisters don't hurt one another, and harm the ones they love." At that moment, Lyfe thought of Octavia and how she'd do anything for Bellamy. He would do anything to protect Octavia too. Lyfe wished that her relationship with Anya was like that, instead of hatred and fear.

"And I suppose Bellamy was just a plus for you then, Lyfe? You don't convince me at all, and knowing you, you'll put our lives on the line for him. If that isn't being a treacherous bitch, then I don't know what is." Anya stooped down and grabbed Lyfe's wrist, and slashed it. Lyfe fought back tears, trying not to give Anya any satisfaction. Blood trickled down her arm as she lifted it to examine the cut. "I am only abiding the law, Lyfe. This would never have happened if you left."

"Please Anya," Lyfe tried begging once more. "I will get everyone to leave, and we'll go far away from here. You can have this whole area to yourself, and don't have to worry about fighting or anything like that. Just please, do not hurt anyone." Lyfe watched Anya considered this, but then she shook her head. All of Lyfe's hopes and dreams exploded in an instant.

"The crimes have already been committed, Lyfe. Stop trying to get out of it, and take your punishment like you deserve. No wonder my parents hated you. You are weak, and you are a coward. I hope you think good thoughts because I cannot imagine what Tristen has in store for you." Anya smiled at Tristen. "I am not the only one who decides on punishment," Anya added. _Oh, no. Bellamy, I am so sorry I got you into this. I am so sorry._ _I love you, and I never meant for this to happen._

Lyfe held the vivid portrait of Bellamy in her mind, his black glossy curls gleaming in the sunlight, his freckles brought out by the flames of the fire, his deep earth brown eyes sweeping over her as they made passionate love, and his smile that ignited her soul and heart. She thought about his gentle kisses he made when he thought no one was watching, the way he caressed her face under the pale moonlight, and how his muscled body flexed when he was doing hard work. Even the way he watched over his sister or yelled at Murphy when he was screwing around. She will miss that as well. Bellamy was the only thing that kept her hopes up and eased the searing pain. She was too weak to fight back anymore, even though she tried with all her power_. I'll never see him again. I won't be in his arms anymore. Or taste his joyful kisses, breath in his scent, lay with him in our warm bed, or tell him that I love him._ Lyfe sadly realized. After Anya sliced her other cheek and wrist, she gave the knife to Tristen. He then towered over Lyfe, getting ready to what was coming to her. Lyfe looked up at him with pure terror in her eyes, and got into a fetal position. She prayed that it will go quickly. She threw up from all the stress she was going through.

"Do what you want with Lyfe, Tristen. Make sure she suffers for her crimes." Then, Anya swiftly left the cave, and Lyfe knew she was smiling, and was laughing at her misery. The next thing Lyfe knew was that she was laying on the cold floor, her lean legs forced apart. Her ankle was screaming in white hot pain as Tristen chained them to the wall, just like her bloodied wrists. He then forced himself into her, and she tried to fight him off. He was much bigger and stronger then she, so the attempts failed. He stopped for a minute, so he could speak.

"You know, Lyfe. You could've been my wife, and had a great life. I would have treated you like a queen. Gave you everything your pathetic heart desired, and more. Instead, you had to whore around with Bellamy Blake, and all it got you was trouble. How stupid can you be Lyfe?" He gave a low chuckle in his throat.

"I'd rather be his whore then be your wife. So, fuck you, you sick, disgusting, twisted psychopath." Lyfe spat at him, causing Tristen to roar out, and slapped her hard across her face. Lyfe winced at the sting that it left. He took the knife and sliced her skin across her collarbone. He would have gotten to the jugular vein, but Lyfe quickly moved, and he missed.

"Please Tristen," Lyfe begged mercilessly, tears coursing down her cheeks. "You don't have to do this, as it hurts so much, and I couldn't help falling in love. Please stop. If you are human, you wouldn't do this." Her cries fell on deaf ears as Tristen forced himself on her again, and then took the knife and begun ripping her from the inside of her vagina. _Oh, my God! He is destroying me._ _Oh, Bellamy! I wish you were here! I can't fight this myself_. Lyfe could hear and feel the delicate skin tearing, and she gasped in horror and emitted a piercing scream. Tristen continued to slash and cut, each more painful than the last. Soon a pool of blood flowed beneath her and the last two things she remembered before she blacked out was a loud cracking of gunfire and fragments of bone shattering to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for being patient, as a lot of medical research and emotion went into this chapter. I swear, this story is developing a life of its own. Read on and enjoy!

* * *

Bellamy quickly rushed to Lyfe's side, adrenaline pumping through him. His boots crunched the skull bones of Tristan as he knelt down. His pants absorbed some of the blood that was on the ground from both the Ground and his queen. As he looked her over quickly, he took in the bruises and the cuts, especially the large hand shaped bruises on her thighs and face. Bellamy glanced over at the remains of Tristan, and thought with so much anger and aggression,_ you deserve to burn in hell, you son of a bitch_. Bellamy looked back over at Lyfe and placed two fingers on her throat to check for a pulse and her soft skin felt cold and clammy to the touch. _Please let there be one._ The pulse was faint, but it was there, and Bellamy took in a sigh of relief. "I won't let anything happen to you, Lyfe. I promise," he told her in a whisper. "I love you." He ran a hand through her hair, and kissed her temple.

Jasper ran over to Bellamy after he and Finn made sure that there weren't any guards coming. His eyes widen in horror and he put a hand over his mouth. Since Lyfe was nude, he quickly looked away. Finn could not believe what the Grounders did to Lyfe. His mouth opened into a stunned expression when he seen her. She looked pale, and statuesque, and it alarmed him. "Finn, find the key to open these locks! It has to be around here!" Finn hurried looking for the piece of brass that they so desperately needed. He could not find it, so Bellamy had to use the small hatchet he always carried to split the steel apart. The chains fell off instantly, clinking on the ground.

"Bellamy, is she . . .?" Jasper asked quietly, unable to finish. Bellamy shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "No, but she is very badly wounded, and she lost a lot of blood. Help me out here, guys. We need to stop the bleeding-"That was when Bellamy fully processed the full extent of her injuries. "Oh, my God!" he exclaimed, white anger coursing in his deep voice. "Tristan fucking raped and mutilated her." He quickly pulled off his coat, and ripped his shirt off so he can use it to apply pressure down there. With a piece of the shirt dipped in the water canteen, he wiped the dried blood off that was caked to Lyfe's body. Taking a sleeve off his jacket, he wrapped up Lyfe's swollen ankle, wounding it tightly so it wouldn't move.

"We need to get the hell out of here! NOW!" Bellamy scooped up Lyfe, who was barely clinging to life. She felt like a feather in his arms, as he and Finn and Jasper ran out of the cave, and had to go through a maze of catacombs to get outside. Anya stopped them, her regal and wiry frame stiff, and her eyes void and lifeless as she tried to stare the men down. They were not compliant.

"What the hell have you done to Lyfe, Anya?" Bellamy yelled at the Grounder Princess in fury. He was so angry that he was going to kill her too without a second thought. In fact, he pointed the gun at her, but lowered it because he'd be stooping down to the Grounders' level. Bellamy did not want to be defined as a monster. Anya didn't blink an eye, and seemed to enjoy his outrage. However, her eyes lingered a little too long on his bare chest. "Lyfe broken the Tribe's laws, and she had to be punished to the full extent. All sentences result in death, and it is up to Tristen and me to decide on the death. By the looks of her Bellamy, I'd say she has a few hours left, if that. So, enjoy them while you can." Anya said maliciously, showing even white teeth. "She was never one of the tribe anyway."

"You are so sick Anya, and you're not getting away with this. When Lyfe is well, I am going to make damn sure that you and your fucking tribe will not harm another again!" Bellamy threatened her. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about Tristan handing out the punishments now," he added. Anya blinked in confusion. _What the hell does he mean by that?_ She wondered. She retreated back to her cave, and the men and Lyfe, still unconscious spotted three mutated horses by the eave. They all had the same thought: Get on the horses, ride their way back to camp. It will be a lot faster than on foot.

"BELLAMY BLAKE!" Anya screamed from her cave. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She started to run back out, and quickly and carefully, Bellamy (with Lyfe), Finn, and Jasper got on the horses. The horses sensed something was off, and begun running full tilt. Bellamy had to cradle Lyfe in one arm, and use his other to control the reins. _Get back to camp. Just get back to camp._ That was the only thing that was on his mind.

"I never ridden on one of these before," Jasper said as he clutched the reins and tighten his legs around the horse's flanks. "It sure is bumpy as hell." Jasper was starting to annoy Bellamy and Finn. None of them had rode a horse, but Lyfe's survival depended on their speed, and the guys instincts were kicking in. Finn looked behind him and discovered that Anya was following them, and was shooting arrows. _Geez, what an evil bitch_, he thought. They had to maneuver the horses so they could dodge them. "Oh, shit," Jasper muttered as his horse with a bad hind leg jumped over a fallen tree.

"Jasper, shut the hell up, and get the grenade ready to bomb the bridge," Bellamy ordered. "It will buy us time, and Anya won't cross." As the crossed the bridge that divided Grounder from the 100, Jasper pulled the tab off the long grenade, and tossed it behind him. It exploded, creating a shower of dirt and rubble, and bits of the debris fallen on the men, and left a screaming, pissed Grounder Princess on the other side.

"The guys are coming!" Miller announced as he spotted them coming close. "Open the door!" They dismounted the horses and burst through the camp, while the kids watched in confusion and shock. Several had seen the bridge explode, and they wondered if they were at war (again) with the Grounders. Monty ran over to Jasper to console his anxiety from the night. Bellamy ran Lyfe to the medical tent, while Finn went to get Clarke. She was aghast by what she saw, her eyes transfixed to the creature on the bed. A very badly injured young woman, with her love bawling in tears by her bedside.

"What happened, Bellamy?" Clarke examined the wounds, from her sliced face, wrists, shoulders, her ankle, and finally, her canal. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming. _This is so wrong on so many levels,_ she thought bitterly. _No one should go through this._

"Tristan and Anya done this to her Clarke," answered Bellamy in between sobs. "I had to shoot Tristan otherwise he was going to kill her, and I should have killed Anya. Please, you must save her. You _must_." He took Lyfe's hand into his, kissed it, and whispered, "I am so sorry, Baby. Dear God, please forgive me." He looked up at Clarke with red, tear stained eyes, and she knew that his whole faith enveloping in her medical knowledge. If Clarke needed any more experience on becoming a doctor, then this was the perfect time. "I hope I can do this for Bellamy," she said quietly, too quiet for Bellamy to hear. She told him to leave the tent, because his panicking was causing Clarke to lose her focus. He complied, and Finn followed him out into the cold night.

For the next three hours, Clarke operated on Lyfe, with Raven assisting her. Since there was no anesthesia, they had to use chloroform from the supplies to keep the girl sedated. Not that she regained consciousness, but she was still alive. Luckily, the cuts on Lyfe's face and wrists, and shoulder did not need sutures, and only needed to be cleaned out. The cuts will also leave no scars. Yet, as she worked on her damaged area, doing careful and intricate stitches, Clarke realized that there was too much blood loss for Lyfe to survive, unless she got a transfusion.

"Bellamy," Clarke said to him in his tent, where Octavia and Finn were comforting him on either side of him on his bed. She heard Octavia say to her brother, "It'll be okay. Clarke will make her well and strong again. She's the best." That made Clarke's confidence rise, and she felt certain that she could do this for him.

"Lyfe needs a transfusion, or she is not going to make it. The tribe is out of the question to give, although it is the best choice. But," She was interrupted by Bellamy, who got up from the bed, and said, "How much does she need? I will do it." He took off his other jacket, in which he put on after he left the medical tent.

"Come then. I will connect you to a tube that will transfer your blood into a bag and that will be used into her system through an IV. She should come around after the first few minutes. If everything goes right."

Clarke busily hooked Bellamy's arm to an IV, making sure that the needle was inserted properly in his vein. She tried not to notice her fingertips grazing his warm skin, or the way his forearm flexed when the blood was ejecting_. Such a strong and brave person Bellamy is_, she thought.

"Does it hurt, Bellamy?" Do you feel dizzy?" Clarke asked him in a professional matter. He shook his head and watched his blood travel down into the plastic bag. He then shifted his eyes to look over at the woman on the cot. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes touching her cheekbones, and her blond wavy hair, was messy and unkempt. Even in the darkest hour, Lyfe looked like a queen_. _Clarke looked over at Lyfe as well. _ She is just like us. A human being needing warmth, compassion, and acceptance,_ Clarke thought. When all the necessary blood was measured, Clarke hooked it to another IV, and inserted it in Lyfe's arm. She taped the needle and tube down securely so it wouldn't budge. After what felt like an eternity, Lyfe slowly opened her eyes, and color and warmth was coming back into her cheeks. Clarke checked her over to see if everything was alright. It was too early to tell if the surgery was successful. So far, she seemed to be okay and she checked her ankle for broken bones. Clarke discovered a hairline fracture (along with the sprain) in the center of the ankle, and made a makeshift splint out of slender branches, cotton wrap, and cloth bandages. It was then that Lyfe became fully awake and responsive, and her heart fluttered when she seen her loving man by her side. Clarke left the tent to give the two privacy, but said she and Raven will be back.

"Bellamy," she breathed, as her small hand touched his face, feeling the intense sweat and grime that it accumulated during her rescue. Bellamy kissed her fingertips when they caressed his lips.

" Oh, Lyfe. Thank God you are okay," he wept, and embraced her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair. "I thought I lost you." Lyfe let out a painful squeak as she sat up, and quickly laid back on the cot, her head on the soft pillow. "It hurts down there," she said as she seen Bellamy's contorted expression and looked down towards her vagina. "This cannot be Heaven because there's pain," She added. The pain felt like fire shooting up, and into her stomach. She placed her free hand on it. "It cannot be hell either, because you're here."

"I'm so sorry, Lyfe. I wish I came sooner. Please forgive me," Bellamy pleaded, and he kissed her lips. She kissed him back with more force as if she couldn't get enough of him. He tasted her like he never before and he desired more. _Lyfe was right,_ he realized. _Her kisses taste like 'joy', just like how she described mine. She is truly heaven sent._

"So it wasn't a dream. You really did come, and saved my life. And it was not your fault, Bellamy, so please don't blame yourself. I love you, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Lyfe took his hand in hers, and squeezed it tight. "Was it hard to shoot Tristan? You are not a killer, Bellamy, so please don't hate yourself for that. I'd do the same for you, Baby."

"Honestly, it was the easiest decision I made. When I saw him what he was doing to you, I just had to. And I know that you will do the same thing for me, Lyfe. You are so caring and loving. Finn and Jasper came too and helped me. They really came through for us, and so did Clarke. I was so scared that I wouldn't say 'I love you' to you anymore Lyfe. I love you, and I am going to say it more often because here on Earth, you don't know when your last breath will be." He kissed her allover her face and shoulders, and neck. "You're so beautiful, baby," he drawled, as he nuzzled her neck. "I love you." She sighed deeply and gazed into his dark eyes, and took his face into her hands. She kissed the broad tip of his nose, then tiny kisses on his freckles. "I love you so much, Bellamy Blake," she whispered. "My savior."

Clarke and Raven came into the tent at the awkward moment where Bellamy was shirtless (again) and he was lying next to his queen, and they were deeply kissing and grabbing at one another. Raven gave a low whistle at them.

"Bellamy! Lyfe just had major surgery and a blood transfusion, and she needs to recover. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Clarke quipped as she went to the bedside. The two stopped immediately, and their faces were flushed and red. Lyfe quickly pulled up the blanket to cover up her bare breasts. She felt mortified, but at the same time, a smile was planted across her face. She winked at Bellamy, and gave him another kiss.

"Nice to see you too, Clarke," Bellamy retorted as he put his shirt back on. "I was just checking out her bruises."

"Leave it to me to do the examinations, Bellamy. After all, I am the doctor." To Lyfe, she said, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you," Lyfe responded. "It hurts like hell though." Lyfe heard Bellamy growled under his throat, and she knew what he was thinking. She looked over at him, and mouthed, "It'll be okay."

"I am going to tell what procedures I have done and the recovery process, Lyfe." Clarke smoothed out the blanket and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You probably know what happened back at Anya's cave, and I am so sorry that you went through that. I cannot fathom why someone would do something such as that. Well, you had five major vaginal tears, along with several minor ones. I stitched them up, but since you did lost a lot of blood, Bellamy donated some of his." Lyfe looked at Bellamy with her violet eyes shimmering with tears, and said, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Lyfe," he said and kissed her. "Anything."

Clarke continued talking. "In addition, your ankle is severely sprained and is fractured as well. Your cuts were minor, and they won't scar. You have to stay in bed for a week, keeping your ankle iced and elevated so it can heel. Keep it wrapped too because it stabilizes it. The tears will heal quicker than the ankle, about five days, and the stitches will dissolve on their own. When you sit up in bed, put a small, soft pillow underneath so it won't hurt. Now, I feel uncomfortable saying this, but," Clarke blushed and was unable to finish, so Raven intervened. "You can't have sex until the vagina is strong enough to handle it, and trust me, you two go at it like the world is going to end again. So give it a week."

Bellamy gave the women a bemused expression, laughed, and said, "When it is good, it's damn good." Raven rolled her eyes and groaned. "Lyfe, tell your man to shut up. He is very annoying."

"Raven's right. Intercourse during the healing process will break the stitches, and you'll go through the same thing all over again. Lyfe, you have to stay overnight in the medical tent, and most of tomorrow. Just so we can keep an eye out for infection. If you feel okay in the afternoon, then you can be discharged. You will make a full recovery, despite the blood loss, and severity. Let me know if you need anything, or if you are having pain during the night, and I'll come right away. Good night." Clarke and Raven started to exit out the tent, but Clarke looked back at Bellamy, who was still at Lyfe's bedside. "Bellamy, are you coming?" she asked.

"Is it alright that I stay here with her, Clarke? We promise we won't do anything. And if she needs your help, I'll get you." Bellamy had a hopeful look in his eyes as Clarke took him in. Bellamy was exhausted, purple smudges were under his eyes, and he looked like he was going to collapse, but Clarke knew he truly loved Lyfe, and she couldn't deny him keeping him away from her. So, she gave him a small smile, and nodded her approval.

"Thank you. And Clarke?" He asked as she went out the tent.

"Yeah?" She turned and looked at him, her blue eyes tearing from lack of sleep. She pushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for saving her." Bellamy smiled his gratitude at Clarke, and Lyfe said as well, "Yes. Thank you Clarke. You are an angel." To Bellamy she said, "Try to get some sleep. You need it." She turned over to her left side, stuck a pillow in between her legs, and fell right to sleep.

"Good night, my beautiful queen," Bellamy whispered and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. He pulled a cot right next to hers, got undressed, and laid in the bed. After a few minutes of listening to Lyfe's delicate breathing, and the night sounds, he closed his eyes, and took Lyfe's hand into his. Bellamy knew that he, Lyfe, and his people were all safe and sound for now, but for how long?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! So sorry that chapter took a while, but life has been busy. Well, here it is, and this one has a little bit of smut, and a secret is told. I also made another The 100 fan video. - /Ev5K3xnTaDE Copy and paste the link. :) Hope you enjoy both!

* * *

The next morning, Bellamy rose before Lyfe did, basking in the sun's glow, and the cool breeze ruffling his hair. He still had his job to do of monitoring the 100, and made sure that they were keeping up with the building of the cabins. The progress was hard, but they were on schedule. None of the kids knew how to build a home, only going by on tablet pictures from the ARK and integral instinct. Already, Bellamy had one wall up of his and Lyfe's. The measuring of the logs, and grooving the depths was difficult, but well worth the effort. The cabins will keep them warm this upcoming winter. Each structure would be the size of an average sized bedroom, from the ARK. Working on the house kept him from getting raged at what happened the night before. He couldn't fathom what would have happened if he came a few minutes later. Whenever he thought about it, his brain was about to explode, and he felt bile rise.

"Bellamy," a young boy, no older than twelve, spoke up to him, and broke his concentration. "Does this look right to you?" He held up a log in which he was working on for Bellamy to inspect. Bellamy took a good look at it, studying and feeling all the grooves.

"Yeah, it is fine, Skye. Just make sure all the logs are the same like this. When they are put together, it'll all be even." Bellamy handed back the log to Skye, and watched the kid scamper off back to the cabin he was working on. If his calculations were correct, and nobody goofed off, then the extension of the camp and the cabins will be finished within a month, or so Bellamy hoped.

When he went back into the medical tent a couple of hours later, Lyfe was up, and sitting on a small pillow. She smiled big when she seen Bellamy. "Hi there." How beautiful she looked in the sparkling sunlight, despite the vicious cuts, bruises, and grime. This was his love, his Queen, and no matter how Lyfe looked, battered or bruised, or captivating and radiating (always to Bellamy), she will always be beautiful to him.

Bellamy sank down on the edge of the bed, and he gave Lyfe an insatiable kiss, tasting every bit of her mouth, and relishing that delicious taste. She reciprocated, and she could feel Bellamy's heat radiating off of him and onto her. "How are we feeling today, Lyfe?" he murmured as he stroked her golden hair. His soft, warm lips traced her jawline, and went down her neck. All of a sudden, Lyfe burst into tears, and she grabbed on to Bellamy with dear life. Her nails were digging deep into his jacket sleeves, and she felt his warm flesh underneath.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with deep concern furrowing his brows. "Does it hurt that bad, baby? Should I get Clarke?" He kissed her forehead, trying to console her, but she kept sobbing. "Please, tell me." He took her face in his hands, and gazed into her eyes. They appeared to be a vibrant purple due the redness and tears. _What a mesmerizing color._

"All of this is my fault, Bellamy. If I hadn't gotten involved with you, and your people, none of this would have happened and your life wouldn't be in danger. The kids only tolerate me because of you, and now that I am mutilated, you probably don't find me attractive anymore. I've been so damn selfish, giving into my heart, and not my mind. I love you Bellamy, but I don't want to lose you. Maybe you'd be better off with one of the girls here, and I should've stayed away when Anya told me to. At least, you'd be safe." Lyfe sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. She looked up at Bellamy, who looked a little astounded. Then he lowered his eyes and shook his head lightly. He placed his hand on her cheek, and caressed her cheekbone.

"None of this is your fault, Lyfe. What Tristan done to you was a monstrous act. I am glad that I killed the bastard and Anya should be hanged. I was already involved when I first seen you. If you didn't come that night, I would have tracked you down." Bellamy gave her a smile when she gave him a disbelieved look and a raised eyebrow. "I don't want or need anyone else, but you Lyfe. You are my world, and I love you, and if the Grounders come for retaliation, then I will fight to the death for you. Our lives were already in danger when we dropped on the ground. Even on the ARK, life was dangerous. When we got here, all the kids ever done was fight, and now because of you, they are all at peace. Even Murphy, and he was such a cold hearted dick. These kids are now your people, and you should hear what they are saying to me about you, Lyfe." Bellamy took her hand in his, and gently caressed her delicate bones. He then took it to his mouth, his tongue ever so gently grazed her knuckles.

"Go on. Tell me, Bellamy," Lyfe prompted as he continued kissing her hand. "What did they say?" She was now curious, because she thought everyone secretly hated her. She brought along the danger when she fell for Bellamy, and she felt the pang of guilt. Not the guilt of falling for the enemy, but the guilt of endangering innocents.

"Oh, they were telling me that you are such a good person, and sweet. Octavia wants you as a sister, and she looks up to you. Also, strong and beautiful, and will fight for what you believe in. A great leader, and my personal favorite, damn lucky." His lips curved into an upturned smile. "Damn lucky that I got you."

"I am _'damn'_ lucky to have you too." Lyfe said, smiling at him. "I love you, Bellamy." She kissed him on the cheek, her spirits picking up a little bit. "Do you still find me attractive though?" She looked down at her sliced up wrists which were bandaged. A little bit of blood absorbed into the cotton.

"Oh, God, yes," Bellamy emphasized, and he kissed the cuts on her face. His breath felt sweet on her face and neck. "Fuck that Tristan for doing something so evil. And Anya too. Do you know how much I want you right now, Lyfe? It is taking every fiber of my body to not give in, and I am only fighting it because of the damn stitches. I know you're fighting it too because you are ready to jump me at any moment. Last night and this is first morning we gone without. I love you, but I guess we can just fool around until you're better." He looked at her, desire in his dark eyes, and his heart was pounding with want.

"Hmm . . . . and it'll be better than ever," Lyfe teased, as she brought Bellamy down with her on the cot. They started kissing one another, deeply and uncontrollably. Lyfe got the jacket off of him, and her fingers trailed up his defined arms, feeling their strength and warmth. Bellamy pulled the blanket down so he can kiss her down on her breasts, and flat stomach. The tip of his tongue licked little circles around her naval, and Lyfe left out a little squeal. She felt him go even lower, as his heat flowed inside of her, making her feel incredible, pleasurable, and light. A moan of pure ecstasy escaped from her lips, and her whole body purred at his immaculate touch. Bellamy gave her even more to moan as he love bit the inside of her firm thighs. Her hands clutched tightly to his shoulders, and the strong impulse of ripping his shirt off which clung to his sculpted body like a second skin due to sweat, nearly overwhelmed her. If she did, then they would not be able to control their next act. Lyfe wanted Bellamy, she hungered and thirsted for him, but it was still too fragile to let it happen. _Damn you, Anya. Try to ruin my life will you?_ Lyfe thought angrily, but she hid it with a seductive smile as Bellamy looked at her. He kissed her hard on her mouth, and she begun to tremble in excitement. All that she ever wanted, ever needed, and ever lusted in a man, was right there with her. When Bellamy tighten his grip on her waist, and kissed right above her bikini line, she let out a deep gasp_. If this is incredible now,_ she thought_, I cannot imagine what it'll be like when we actually make love again. _ The thought caused tingles down her spine.

"Oh! Bellamy we should stop before something happens." Lyfe let Bellamy collapse beside her on the cot, but he continued kissing her. "I don't want to stop," he whispered breathlessly in her ear. His dominant voice made her blood pulse quicken in speed, and she swore the civilians outside could hear it. His hand went up on the side of her thigh, feeling the hard bruise, and tensing at the memory of the previous night. Lyfe placed her hand on top of his, and brought it up to her hip. She gave him a comforting, loving look. "It doesn't hurt when you touch the bruises. It feels better actually, Bellamy." Her forehead touched his, and she whispered, "Because of you, I am here. And I will be eternally grateful for that." She traced his jaw with her fingertips, and softly kissed his lips. "I love you," she whispered.

When Clarke came in, she seen the two of them on the cot. Instead of surprising them, she stood there and smiled. She was happy to see that Lyfe was feeling better. After she left the medical tent the night before, Clarke reconciled with Finn, and now they were back together, like how a couple should be together.

"Hi," Clarke said as she walked up to the cot. Lyfe and Bellamy quickly stood up on the bed, disbelieving that they been caught again. _How the hell does Clarke do that?_ Bellamy thought and he suddenly felt self-conscious of his sweat soaked shirt. Because of the swift movement, throbbing pain shot up Lyfe's bandaged ankle, but she just winced a little. Bellamy seen this, and his heart broke to see his Queen suffer. If a shooting star lit the sky at that moment, he'd wish for all of her pain to go away. _If only one came_, he thought sadly. _And, blew up all of the Grounders._

"I just came to check up on you, to see if everything's healing alright. I have to check inside though." Clarke glanced over at Bellamy, who was getting off the cot. "I'll be back after Clarke checks up on you, Lyfe." He gave a few quick kisses on her lips, and she wrapped her arm around the nape of his neck, holding him back. Her fingers tangled in his messy hair.

"You don't have to go, Bellamy. I want you to stay," Lyfe pleaded gently, and batted her long lashes. Bellamy sat down on the cot beside hers. "Cute. I might learn something though." He watched Clarke quietly and calmly as he could as she examined Lyfe's vagina. She was a little confused that it was very wet, but thought nothing much of it. _Bellamy has that effect._ After a few minutes, she was finished, and began to check on the cuts, the ankle, and the bruises. So far, everything seemed to be in proper healing order, and her examination was over.

"Well, Lyfe, you are extremely lucky. Everything looks great and some of the cuts inside are already healed. There is no threat of infection, but like Raven said last night, no sex for a week." Clarke paused with a slight smile. "But . . . since it is already healing fairly quickly, you can have it two days earlier. However, you still need to stay in bed for a week because of the ankle. It is still swollen, and I have noticed that it is hurting you because you hardly move it. If you need to get out of your tent, I am sure Bellamy will carry you wherever you need to go. When you wash up, you can take the wrap off and let it soak in warm water. It will heal and feel better as well. Just wrap it back up when you are done. Do not stand on it until it is completely healed. Also, if you ever need or want to talk about what happened, I am here, or any of the other women in the camp. It seems though you have your biggest rock right next to you, and may not need counseling." Clarke watched Lyfe's reaction as she smiled at Bellamy with such tenderness and love, and her violet eyes were sparkling.

"You're right, Clarke. And we are happy that you gave us such good news. I feel a lot better already, due to your care. Thank you." She gave Clarke a warm smile, and to Bellamy, she said quietly, "And because of you."

"You can leave if you want, but I'd recommend putting on some clothes before you do. If you need anything else, just let me know," said Clarke, and she left the tent.

"I better get Octavia to pick out some clothes for you. She is better at that stuff then I am." Bellamy recalled that when he and his sister lived on the ARK, O helped their mother mend and make clothes for the residents. They were not the most fashionable, or best quality, but on the ARK, you did with what you had.

"I am not choosy, Bell. Just have her bring the loose deerskin pants and the matching shot sleeve shirt. They'll be a lot more comfortable to lay in bed with," Lyfe said as she gestured the cot in which she laid on. "This is not very comfy." That part was true enough, as the cot was hard and stiff.

"Okay, baby. I'll be back in a few minutes and I will help you get back to our tent." Bellamy kissed her forehead and took off. Soon, Octavia came in with the garments Lyfe wanted. Lyfe quickly got the top on, and very carefully slipped into the pants so her ankle wouldn't jolt. She fingered comb her golden hair and braided it to make it as neat as possible, and washed her face with the water O bought. Octavia watched her in silence, then she spoke up.

"You know, you made my brother very happy. At first, I wasn't so sure of you Lyfe, because you were different, but you're just like the rest of us. Trying to find the will to survive. Bellamy is the only one that truly matters to me, and now that he has found love on this hellhole of a planet, everything is so much better. He is now so full of life, and happiness, and I have never seen him like this. He was happy when he raised me, don't get me wrong, but he was always on edge. A lot of it had to do with the fear of the Guard discovering me in the floor. Well, Bellamy took me to a dance one night because he wanted me to experience a regular teenage life, and that is how I was discovered. After that, our mom got floated, Bellamy went from being a top guard to janitor, and I was locked up for the sin of existing. When he heard that I was going to the ground, he fought his way to be on the dropship, just so he can protect and watch over me. Until he met you, he was such a dick, always rebelling against the ARK's politics. Yet, I never agreed to them either. You went through a lot in your life too. It had to be horrible being in a tribe where all they did was kill, and you wanted nothing to do with it. I am so sorry about what happened to you last night, and nobody should not have to experience that. So, I am glad you are here, Lyfe and thank you for giving joy to my brother." Octavia impulsively gave the other woman a hug to show her deep gratitude. Lyfe smiled at the kind gesture, and giggled at the first time when she herself impulsively hugged Bellamy. Then, she got serious with his little sister.

"It was horrible with the Grounders, and I rebelled against their way of life. I left because what they were doing to others was wrong and immoral. Just between you and me Octavia, I was supposed to marry Tristan, but I refused because he was so evil, and I will never love him. Bellamy doesn't know this, but I do plan to tell him soon. Last night was a nightmare, and I thought I was going to die. Like the princes from long ago fairy tales, your brother came and rescued me, and on a horse! He risked his life and Finn's and Jasper's for me. I will be eternally indebted to those brave men. Anya was and still is a stone hearted bitch, and will kill at any given opportunity. She was always like that. When we were growing up, she was mean to me, physically pushing, scratching, spitting, and pulling my hair, and expected me to fight back. I didn't though because I knew even as a little girl I wanted to be good. I just ignored it, and while we were being trained to become warriors, I usually left and started looking for animals and studying plants. I loved doing the nature thing, and realized that as soon as I left, I'd dedicate my life to helping others with illnesses and injuries. I did help some of my former people to heal after battles, but it also disgusted me. Why help them if they're just going to harm and kill again? It was then I realized that I was not going to be a Grounder anymore or a member of a damned tribe. So, on my 21st birthday a couple of months ago, I left the Grounders forever. I was actually planning on heading to the ocean where a completely different group of souls inhabited. I was still with Anya when I saw your ship crashed. You came out first, looking so happy and jubilant to be on Earth again. For a few seconds, it blurred as the others descended out. When I first seen Bellamy, I was deeply entranced, and fallen in love right away. it felt like all of the dead weight on my shoulders was lifted, and my heart was finally healing from the death of my parents. Bellamy might have told you about how Anya's parents killed mine because they too rebelled." Lyfe stopped momentarily to see if Octavia understood. She nodded, and told her to go on. "Well, I went out every day just to see him, and he was the one that initiated first. He was angry at first, but he quickly softened. After that first meeting at the pond that sunny afternoon, I knew I had to stay. Bellamy was the star I was wishing on, and nothing else mattered to me but him. He given me a whole new lease on life, Octavia. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead. I've never been happier in my life." After that, Lyfe seen Octavia in tears. Her impact from her experiences made her emotional, and O was one that tried to cover her emotions.

"You are so strong Lyfe and I now have a whole new level of admiration for you. Last night was really hard for Bell. He was absolutely hysterical, and upset. He even said that if you didn't make it, he'd kill himself because he couldn't live without you. That right there shows how much he truly loves you."

"Bellamy said that?" Lyfe asked, not fully grasping it. "Wow." Bellamy came in to the tent at that moment. He cleaned up, and put on fresh clothes. "I meant every word, and like I said before Lyfe, you are my world." He walked up to her and gently kissed her. "I won't let go of you," he whispered.

"Okay. I get that I am not wanted here." Octavia got off the cot and was about to leave. "I'll see you at dinner tonight Lyfe. Bellamy, thanks for _not_ acknowledging me. You're such a gentleman." Octavia slapped her big brother on the side of the head, making Lyfe laugh. "I'll see you tonight as well." Octavia ran off, leaving the two of them behind.

"Ready to go?" He asked, as he picked Lyfe up in his arms. She nodded, and nuzzled his neck lovingly. Before he carried her to their tent, he wanted to show her the cabin that he was constructing for them. Lyfe's eyes widen in total surprise.

"I know it's only one wall-," Lyfe cut him off and praised, "I can't wait to live in it! It will be a lot better than freezing this winter." She looked at the lonely wall, but soon it will be complete. Bellamy was working hard on their cabin. "I can't wait," she repeated.

"Me either, Lyfe," Bellamy agreed, and his eyes had that playful gleam. "I am gonna work on it more after I put you down in our tent."

"You think I could watch you?" Lyfe sweetly asked. "I just want to see how you build a house."

"Alright, but I might not get any work done because I may get distracted," he teased.

"You won't even know that I am watching," she chided and kissed him.

Bellamy placed Lyfe down on a removed seat from the ship, and continued his work on the cabin. Lyfe was quiet, and only talked in whispered tones to some of the other women in the camp. It was then from the corner of her eye, she seen Murphy and Finn approached Bellamy. They didn't look too happy whatever it was that they were discussing. Suddenly, Bellamy put down the log he was working on and cursed. He ran a hand through his curls and rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation.

"The Grounders are going to retaliate for last night, at least Anya is. What happened to the peace terms we made with them? Isn't that still in effect?" Finn asked nervously. "If not, then we are seriously fucked."

"Yeah, Bellamy. They arched Myles when were out hunting a few minutes ago. The Princess is taking care of him now. Got him pretty damn close to the heart." Murphy didn't look like he was shaken up by it or maybe he was, but from where Lyfe was sitting, she couldn't tell.

"They've been violating the terms right after we settled them. Problem was, we didn't act strong enough on it. The bridge bought us time, and it'll take a week for them to get here prepared. I think the real problem's Anya. If we can bring her down, then the other Grounders' powers will cease," said Bellamy. "She is not going to get away with her monstrosity. Not after what she done to Lyfe." He looked behind him, to look at the woman he nearly lost. His protection and survival for Lyfe and his people were the two most important things to him. "Training for combat will start tonight. In order for Anya to be overthrown, fear and procrastination _will not_ be options."

Lyfe heard the hatred in his voice for Anya, and she could not blame him. Anya was a monster. Yet, the over powering guilt washed over her once more. Because of her, her new people were going to embark in a war again with the life she tried so desperately to leave behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize that it's been a while, but stuff happened. But now, here is the new chapter. Also, if you noticed changes in prior chapters,do not be alarmed as I did make edits. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

The next couple of days were helter-skelter, and the activity of the camp was thick with tension and edginess. The training continued and every time Lyfe seen Bellamy prep the others, it caught her breath in her throat. She knew she had to do something before a massive bloodbath occurred. And she had to do it _now._ _Who I am and who I need to be for the survival and welfare of these kids and Bellamy are two very different things._ This thought gave her the confidence, power, and strength to do the unfathomable. These were kids, though some a few years younger than she, were going to fight with experienced warriors. People who actually _killed_ others for a living, and took pleasure in doing so. Lyfe will put her life on the brink for the 100, and her deep devoted love for Bellamy and her new people will be tested. Lyfe was always in the shadows, always wanting to do what was good, but now, she needed to do something that was no reflection of her. _I need to kill Anya before she kills all of us. God forgive me._

"Bellamy, I think I want to go the pond and bathe. Then, go hunting for food. My ankle is strong enough to limp on it." Lyfe watched Bellamy's expression as it went from a smile to a grim line, and his eyes casted down. "I'd like to go alone as well, since you are busy with construction and running things, plus the training," she added, and gathered up a few toiletries to take. Bellamy was cautious and more protective of her now, ever since the abduction and frightening brutality three nights ago. Yet, he also knew that Lyfe wanted to help the group, and he had to respect that. He was still greatly concerned for her safety, only because he didn't want to lose her, and he loved her.

"I don't know Lyfe. It's very dangerous out there, especially with your sister planning a war. I just don't want anything to happen to you. It was hell for me when I nearly lost you, and it will be _devastating_ if I did lose you. Just promise me you'll be real careful out there, and bring a gun, and the radio. I know you don't like to shoot, but I will feel a lot better if you do." Bellamy kissed her, and handed her the extra gun he kept in the tent. "Only shoot when you feel there is absolute danger." He had been giving Lyfe excellent one-on-one sharpshooting lessons, vital for protection and survival, when she relocated into the camp.

"I promise Bellamy. I wish we didn't have to get involved with Anya. She gets vicious when things don't go her way. Don't forget, I _was_ a Grounder." She seen Bellamy rolled his eyes upward, and he said in a whisper, "Yeah, I know. But I don't care. You are a good person, much better than I am-"

"Hey, who kept the majority of these kids _ALIVE?_ And who watches over his little sister, and raised her right? We all did things we are not proud of, but we did them because we had to. You are a good man, Bellamy Blake, and don't you forget that." She gave him a bright, loving, and empowering smile, and her arms tighten around his neck.

"Well, Clarke helps out a lot, but O is a strong woman now. I guess I done some things right." Bellamy gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, sweetheart. I needed that." He continue to plant subtle, yet pleasurable kisses all over her face.

"Hmm. . . you are most welcome." Lyfe kissed him. "Well, I'll be back soon enough, Bell. I love you, Baby." Lyfe said soothingly. After she hoisted her hunting knife and radio to her hip, and gun to her shoulder, she limped lamely out of the tent, and little pricks of pain tingled her ankle, but she tolerated it. Bellamy's face saddened and he sighed. _She is in too much damn pain. I can't let her go by herself._ He caught up with her in three strides, and Lyfe stopped, and gave him a puzzled gaze.

"Bellamy, what . . .?" Lyfe was quieted by his strong kiss, which caused a murmur as he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue. He gently pulled back and he framed her face with his hands. "Let me take you to the pond, Lyfe." When she tried to protest, he whispered, "I love you, and I can see that your leg is still in pretty bad shape, as it has only been three days. I'd be insane if I let you go alone." As Lyfe looked up at him, she realized that he was not going to let her go, just like he always promised her. _How can I hurt him this way?_ She thought dismally. _ It breaks his heart to see me like this, and mine to see him depressed_. Lyfe pushed back a few black curls that fallen over his forehead, and she gave him a soft kiss on that little scar that she loved so much.

"My leg looks worse than it is, Bell. Really. I won't be gone for more than an hour," Lyfe lied, and she was trying her hardest to fake that she wasn't suffering, but was failing. She couldn't stand on her left ankle by itself without it wobbling, having stabs of pain run through it, and subconsciously, she winced. Bellamy seen this, and raised an eyebrow at her. His strong arms encircled her waist so he can help her retain balance. His eyes were full of sympathy, and he sensed that something was wrong.

"Lyfe, I have been around long enough to tell that someone is suffering, and please, do not deny that you are. Even Clarke said that you should stay in bed until it healed." Bellamy caressed the healing cut on her cheek. "Please, just let me carry you, and if you still want or need to be alone, then I will respect that. Just do not make it hard on yourself just to please me. I don't understand why you want to be alone, Lyfe." Bellamy looked deep in her violet eyes to make her understand where he was coming from. _Did I do something? Maybe I've been too focused on the fucking Grounders, and not enough on her._ If that was the case, then he deserved her wanting to leave. A million other thoughts shattered his mind, and each one was harsher than the last.

"Sometimes, Bellamy," Lyfe started to explain gently, "A woman needs to think by herself." She saw the hurt in his earth brown eyes. "It has nothing to do with you, believe me." As she looked up at him, he looked like he witnessed a tragic event. "You can carry me to the pond. I need to tell you some things that I have been holding off."

"What things?" asked Bellamy, confused. "I guess I will find out soon enough." _ Lyfe can't take anymore crap and this camp. She is finally leaving me. I'll die without her. I better get my shit together before I let that happen._

Bellamy carried her to the pond, and after Lyfe stripped down to her underwear, she washed up quickly. The water was like ice to her bare skin, so she wasn't in there very long. For Bellamy though, that was more than enough. His eyes locked on the sparkling diamond-like water droplets that clung and rolled down her bare back, and they followed the soft curvature of her body. Bellamy eyes widen, and a dirty smile stretched across his face. He was fantasizing about licking those drops off, one by one. All too soon, she turned her head around, snapping him from his wet daydream, and called to him, "I am done."

When he placed her down on the grass after she dressed and rewrapped her ankle, he sat down beside her, his long legs bent at the knees. He affixed his eyes on her, taking in her beauty, and he smiled. He was falling more in love with Lyfe every moment. _Whatever it is, it cannot be that bad,_ he thought. Yet, he wasn't too sure.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Lyfe?" Bellamy asked as he put his arm around her and drew her close. He gave her a kiss on her temple. She looked at him, then she poured out about her engagement to Tristian, and her concocted plans of killing Anya. Lyfe would go to Anya's cave, convince her that she and Bellamy had broken up, wanting to be accepted back into the tribe, and when she embraced her evil sister in a close hug, she would stab her in the jugular. Bellamy took this all in and exhaled sharply. For a long time, he was silent, but gathered his composure. "Why didn't you tell me before about Tristan? I would have understood Lyfe. You know you can share anything with me." He wiped away the tears that trickled down her face. He wasn't angry, but he was a little stunned. "As for the plan, it is highly dangerous. Like I said before, I will put my life in the fire for you, and if it does come down to war, then we will be well prepared. As we speak, Raven and Jasper are making grenades, bombs, and a minefield just outside the walls. So, we need to be careful where we step when we go back, if the mines are activated. But why did you keep Tristan a secret?"

"Because I was afraid Bellamy that something would happen. And, it nearly did. He was coming to the camp three nights ago and he was going to slaughter you. In your sleep. He believed that you were the reason why I didn't marry him. Anya was speculating the grounds, and before Tristan arrived, that is when she took me. They thought it be better if they killed me, and you suffering would be more than satisfying to them. It would have brought everyone in the camp down. Anya takes pleasure in Sadist acts, and her cruelty will never stop until she is dead. The Grounders' powers will also dissipate because they'd have no one to follow. Unless, they decide on a new leader for the tribe, yet the majority are only brainwashed into the evil, and the rest are pure evil. Do I want to kill her? No, but if it means amity for the rest of us, then I am greatly willing to take that chance, Bellamy. If we go to war, then we are lowering ourselves to be like the Grounders. That is what Anya wants. Is that something you want?" Lyfe looked at him then, with her purple eyes seeking the answer she wanted to hear.

"I don't want to be like the Grounders, Lyfe. You know that, but I cannot let anything ruin our chances of survival. Like I said before, we are well prepped for a war with Anya. We don't want to go to war, and you and I both know that. And if you act on this plan that you have, then there is a great risk that you'll not make it. I cannot breathe without you Lyfe, and if you go than I go." Bellamy gave her a tight squeeze, and kissed her hair that was still damp. "I love you, and I will be _damned_ if anything happens to you, baby. How can a king survive without his queen?" He gave her a sweet smile then, and she took his face in her delicate hands. Looking straight into his eyes, she said, "I love you too, and our people. That is why I need to do this, for us. You have to trust me on this. Everything will be alright, Bell."

Bellamy resented the idea of her going alone, but she was persistent. Whatever she looked at him with those violet eyes with the long, dark lashes, his heart melted, and he gave in. _Geez, Bell. You sure have gotten soft these past two months_. Then he thought of something that will make him feel better about her decision.

"I am allowing you to fulfill your quest, Lyfe. But on one condition. I need to go follow you, and have Miller, Clarke, Finn, and Jasper come along for back up." When she tried to protest, he added, "They are well trained to go into combat if need be. Hopefully, it won't come down to that."

Lyfe's eyebrow raised a little and she asked in a quiet tone, "Why is Clarke coming?" Although she had no problem with the other blond, Bellamy was certain that'd she accompany them. Bellamy scoffed, taking her question as a form of jealousy, which was not the case. "Oh, Lyfe. Clarke is coming just in case one of us needs her medical assistance. You'll be ahead of us, and will not be there to help us out if something does happen."

"Which is exactly the reason of why you shouldn't come along. Then, it will be on me. I can't live with that, Bellamy." Lyfe linked her arm through his, and she rested on his shoulder. As if she didn't want to forget his scent, she breathed it in, her heart racing from it. _He smells like warm blood and sweat._ He tucked her underneath his chin, and kissed the top of her head.

"Lyfe, we don't abandon our own, and I promise you, I will be okay out there."

Two mornings later, the day where Lyfe, Bellamy, and the others were supposed to venture out into the wild unknown, Lyfe was throwing up. She didn't know the reason, but after the violent bursts, and besides the burning sensation in her throat, she felt fine. Of course, deep down, she knew of what it could be, and Bellamy was skeptical about letting her go. But she convinced him that she was alright to fulfill the job.

"Just a bad wild onion from last night." Was what she told him. _Yeah, wild onions my ass. Lyfe thought realistically. _She calculated the time frame between now and the first time Bellamy and she slept together. _Yep. Just as I thought_, she surmised. _When the correct timing comes, I will share the news with Bellamy, but not now. Not until this whole mess has been cleaned up. I pray to God that it will be all over soon. _

Before the small group disembarked on the potentially dangerous trek in the mid-morning light, Clarke stopped into Bellamy's and Lyfe's tent just to talk to her. She wanted to make amends with Lyfe, and she was not looking for acceptance of apology, but perhaps listen to what she had to say. The last thing that they needed was to be enemies due to Clarke's tangled emotions. Clarke was ashamed of herself for the way she treated Lyfe, and she made Bellamy happy. So, who was she to infract between the two of them simply because she acted like a jealous teenager?

"Oh, hey Clarke," Lyfe greeted with a smile. "What's up?" She was fixing her hair by braiding the sides and then pulling them back, and securing with a thin leather string. _Wow, she is so crazy beautiful, and graceful._ _No wonder Bellamy has his heart stolen._ Clarke thought, with a touch of envy. _No, stop that._ _You are here to settle things, remember?_

Clarke drew in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, her lips puckering at the movement. She sat down on the edge of the bed, than quickly got up because of the _'activity'_ that occurs under the warm covers. _Awkward, uncomfortable move, Griffin,_ she thought with blushed cheeks. However, Lyfe did not seem to notice that.

"Lyfe, I just came in to tell you that I am remorseful for the way I treated you. I hope you can forgive me." She placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder which felt hollow under her palm, yet it was a gesture of truce. Lyfe averted her eyes from the shiny piece of scrap metal she used as a mirror to the hand of Clarke. Unintentionally, she stiffened, but was not offended.

"You do not need to apologize because you didn't know me, Clarke, and because of where I came from. I am used to it. If you want to know, a few of the other girls here are not so nice to me. Yet, you are the first to come face to face, and asking for forgiveness. Tell you what. How about we just drop everything and start fresh? When we are fighting Anya today, we can't be enemies with one another. We need to be allies," said Lyfe, and went back to applying charcoal around her vibrant eyes. When she was finished, she turned around to face the other blond.

"That sounds awesome, and since you know a lot about natural cures and treatments, how about being my medical partner? I am positive with us working together, there will be few illnesses. Think of it as my peace offering for the crap I put you through."

"You fixed me up, saved me Clarke. I am extremely gratified for that, and Bellamy is too. I would love to work with you. We would make one hell of a team I think." She quickly got up and gave Clarke a big hug, and Clarke squeezed back hard, like they were long last friends. It was then Lyfe, her ankle still a little weak, stumbled to the waste bucket, and retched. _Damn it. Not again._ She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and took a sip of water to clean her mouth out. To get rid of the acidic, vile taste the bile left behind. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "It's been going on all morning. I am fine, other than that." _I am_ _far from fine. I don't know if I am brave enough to go out there today. I am so afraid of what may happen. What the hell have I gotten myself and these kids into?_

Clarke raised an alarmed eyebrow at her, and whispered, "You're pregnant." It was more of a question, then a simple statement. Lyfe, her eyes filled with affirmation, and nodded. "Please, do not tell anyone," she begged, as her hand rubbed her forehead. "Especially Bellamy. He won't let me go if he knew."

"But, he has the right to know, Lyfe. He is going to figure it out, if he hasn't already," Clarke told Lyfe matter-of-factly. "Though, I think he would be overjoyed, not upset. What I don't understand is how I missed this when I was examining you." Lyfe looked up into her crystalline blue eyes, and said in a firm tone, "I know he will be overjoyed, but he will not let me risk myself out there if he knew. I will tell him, Clarke. After Anya is gone, okay? If he knew already, he will be completely out of it. He is still not settled about us going out there today. God knows what may happen. Just promise me you won't say _anything_, to _anyone_. And, as for you missing my condition, your mind was completely focused and set on saving my life. In addition, the intense injuries masked it. But, not one word." Clarke sighed in defeat and nodded. It was then Bellamy came into the tent, looking like a handsome soldier with the gun over his broad shoulders, and hatchet attached to his hip. The radio antennae stuck out in his front pocket. His dark eyes darted back and forth between the two women standing a few feet in front of him.

"Clarke, what are you doing in here?" He asked in a clipped tone, his eyes never leaving their gaze at Lyfe. To Bellamy, she looked flustered and upset, and his face darkened when he glanced at Clarke. _What the hell did you to her Clarke?_ He rushed over to Lyfe, and put his arms around her, his fingertips grazing the nape of her slender neck. "Is everything alright, Lyfe?" He asked softly. His breath felt sweet on her cheek. "I forgot to ask you about your ankle earlier. Will it be alright today?"

"Clarke offered me to be her medical partner, and I accepted, Bell. And the ankle is nearly fully healed, so it'll be okay," she replied, trying to keep calm, and from bursting out, "I am going to have your child, and I am scared as shit!" But she didn't, and she hid her fear behind her glittering smile. Instinctively, she placed her hand on lower abdomen, and it kept her at bay.

"That is awesome, Lyfe. I should get sick more often, just so I can get examined by a pretty doctor," he teased, the light returning to his eyes. She giggled, and told him in a serious tone, "Don't get sick on me, baby. I need you. We all need you." The air clung to the noun _'baby' _like it clung to humidity and Clarke taking a deep breath, as Lyfe looked over Bellamy's shoulder at her. "Not a word," she mouthed. _She really does love Bellamy, doesn't she? She is doing her damn best to protect him,_ Clarke thought with a half-smile.

"We better get going, if we want to be back by sunset. You ready?" Bellamy asked. "I just gave last minute instructions to Monty and Raven so things can run smoothly." The women follow him out, and met up with Finn, Jasper, and Miller at the gate. All of the other kids who were not in the party gathered around them. They whispered in low tones, and all had the penetrating frighten looks plastered to their faces. Raven ran up to Miller and gave him a hard kiss, as the two of them were starting to go out. Lyfe heard her say to him, "Be strong out there today babe." _I hope I can pull this through. For the kids, for the child, for Bellamy, and the ones who are willing to sacrifice their lives today. _

"Don't get yourself killed out there, buddy," Monty told Jasper in a concerned way. He quickly gave Jasper a hug, and Jasper said, "Don't worry, Monty. Just look after Octavia for me. And . . . remember, what I taught you about shooting." He adjusted the goggles on his head and gave him a brotherly smirk.

"I won't," he affirmed. "Besides, I think Octavia can hold her own, but she will miss you."

"Octavia gave Jasper a kiss on his lips, and whispered, "I love you, you brave guy." Monty rolled his eyes, and thought, _How does he get the girls? He should have taught me that too._

"Remember, nobody leaves the camp today. Just make sure that all of you keep on guard. Why do not know what will become out there, but _screw_ fear. We cannot afford to be scared, even though we are, but how you deal with it is up to you. Back down, and you will lose. Stand up to it, and you will be _**STRONG**_." A chorus of cheers and applause boomed out after Bellamy gave his piece. Lyfe had tears rolling down her cheeks, and the proudest smile for him. Bellamy embraced his Queen in a hug, and dipped her down and kissed her. Another round of cheers and whoops echoed. "You go man!" A man's voice hollered out, and another cried out, "Dude, save it for the bedroom!" But it is sounded more like a joke. He and Lyfe busted out laughing, and he spun her in the crisp air. _I am so lucky to have him, to love him, and so will our baby. He is going to be so proud to have Bellamy as a father. I cannot wait to tell him tonight. I can do this! I WILL DO THIS! _ The thought gave her much more courage and hope. The gate slowly creaked opened, and everyone watched them with great astonishment as Lyfe, Bellamy, Clarke, Finn, Jasper, and Miller marched out of the safe havens of the camp, and into the mysterious world.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the new chapter! I apologize that it took a while. But here it is and enjoy it! Warning: There is a major character death.

* * *

Lyfe quickly hiked in the woods, not looking back. If she did look back, then she'd run back to the group. She would fail at her determined proposal, and nothing would be alright. The confidence that had consumed earlier at the camp diminished, and she was starting to doubt her decision. Yet, Lyfe wished Bellamy was at her side, telling her that everything was going to be okay. She had to abandon the radio back at the camp so no suspicions arise if confronted by another Grounder. Lyfe couldn't risk getting caught and captured again. Anya believed that she was dead, but when she'd found out that she was alive, there was absolute no doubt that she would kill her. Lyfe prayed immensely that Bellamy, and the others were unharmed. _Oh, please let them be alright. Watch over Bellamy, as I am out reach for him._

The bright, sunny morning, which was so promising, broke away into thick black rain clouds that afternoon. Soon, a drizzle covered Lyfe and the forest around her. _Perfect, as if I didn't have enough problems already,_ she thought bitterly, and pushed some her of hair back. She continued walking to her destiny, not caring that a downpour pounded, and coldness threaten to freeze her body. It wasn't until Lyfe stopped under an evergreen to rest, when an unexpected stranger dropped down from the high branches. She let out a panicked shriek, and whipped out her hunting knife. She held it to the stranger's throat, who leaned against the tree.

"Whoa there, Lyfe. It's only me, Verne," The stranger said quickly, sweat dripping down a broad face. Lyfe put her knife back in its holder, and crossed her arms. "What the hell are you doing, Verne? Scaring me like that?" Her violet eyes, amethyst chips when upset, stared the guy down. Verne was a Grounder, and a warrior, who was one of Tristan's henchmen. Now that Tristan was dead, Verne was on his own. He was not a cold, ruthless guy like Tristan was, but he did have a few 'kill marks' on his chest. That was enough to disgust Lyfe, and make her heart drop.

"To get you to notice me," he replied curtly. Verne removed his helmet, revealing a head of dark hair, and moss green eyes. The rain poured onto him, soaking his hair and clothes. A man should be beautiful when wet, like Bellamy, but he looked more odd and scary. He gave Lyfe a sheepish grin, showing white teeth. "Is it true that you left the tribe to be with those space kids? And you're screwing with the leader? Who killed ours?" His eyes widen in surprise, and shook his head. "Rebel. I knew you had it in you though. We were never good enough for you."

"I don't think that is any of your business, Verne," Lyfe said crisply. "But if you want to know, I broke up with Bellamy, and I am returning to the tribe," she lied, but hoped it sounded legit. Verne furrowed his brows in confusion, but he seemed to buy it. "You won't kill though. So, why go back? Why not go to the ocean like you originally planned?" He gave Lyfe a sidelong glance. "Or better yet. We could be together," Verne suggested, as he tried to wrap his arms around her waist. Lyfe was revolted at the gesture as she quickly slipped away from him.

"Verne, no. I am not going to _'get together'_ with you, or anyone else. I am going back because maybe the tribe still needs my medical expertise. However, it will not make me happy. Now, if you excuse me, I need to be on my way." Lyfe started to walk past Verne, but then he noticed the gun attached to her hip, and realized that she had lied to him. He jumped in front of her, catching her off guard. "If you aren't with Bellamy anymore, why do you have his gun still?" He asked bluntly, and pointed to her hip. "Was it a break up present?" He stood stiffly, his arms crossed, and he expected her answer.

"No, I took it, Verne, for protection," replied Lyfe, the blood pulsating in her ears. "And, how I spent my time away from the Grounders is not your concern, as I mentioned earlier." She had to get away from him because he was getting irritated with her, and Lyfe could tell that he getting on to her. _If he knew what I was up to, would he report to Anya?_ She shuddered at the thought.

"Was he that _bad_ that you had to leave?" Verne had a filthy smirk on his face then, and he was chuckling. Suddenly, Lyfe slapped him hard across his face, her nails scraping his tanned skin. He let out a pained howl, and constrained her forcibly against the tree. Her back throbbed as it hit the bark ridges, and her hands clutched her lower abdomen.

"Where the fuck do you go off like that, Lyfe? I was only surmising, not meaning any harm. You've become quite feisty since you left the tribe." Verne clutched her by both of her wrists, and held them above her head. Scowling at the pain, Lyfe stared at Verne, his body stiff against hers. He was hurting her, his breath smelled like alcohol, and it was like being back in Anya's cave. This time though, Bellamy wasn't here to save her, so she had to save herself, and the precious miracle inside of her. Acting on survival instinct, not thinking about how afraid she was, she kneed Verne toughly in the groin, and he collapsed to the wet ground. His hands went directly down there, and he held on, cursing and sputtering in agony. Fearing that he'd recover and kill her, or the others, she took out her knife and stabbed him in the right side. She pulled out the sharp object, and a wave of blood rushed out, mixing with the rain water. Lyfe looked at the blood encrusted knife, not believing what she had done. She used the knife because she hated shooting, and she might have not made the sharp shot. Verne gasped and convulsed when he seen his wound. It punctured his lung, and he was having great trouble breathing. After a few more minutes, his body stilled, and his skin pallid, and became cold. Lyfe still couldn't believe that she actually killed someone, and she did not enjoy it at all. In fact, she kneeled down, and cried, and she cried hard. Never would she thought she would do such a thing. Even if it was for self-defense, and was in the right_. _ "I am so sorry, but I had to protect myself, my child, my soul mate." She whispered to Verne, her hand on her stomach_. _"I wish it didn't have to come down to this_._" To respect the deceased, she placed her hand over his eyes and closed them, knowing that they will never see the light of day again.

Bellamy, Finn, Jasper, Clarke, and Miller were not that far behind Lyfe as they marched in the rain. Their clothes were soaked, as well as their hair, and their boots were caked with mud. They didn't care though, yet it did make surveying a lot more difficult. There could be Grounders, watching the group's every footstep, hearing every word they conversed, or what they did. Bellamy took deep breaths, and everyone knew that he was overwrought about Lyfe being alone. He had to keep reminding himself that she was doing the right thing, and knew what she was doing. He trusted her, but didn't trust the danger lurking around her. However, if she was in jeopardy, there was no way he could save her. Lyfe would probably defend herself, but her tiny frame would pose a problem. She had no radio, so the only contact between them would have to be meeting at Anya's cave. That was at least a couple of hours from now, and Bellamy was very distraught.

"Bellamy! Slow down!" Finn called out when Bellamy was too far ahead. "Not all of us has the stamina you possess." Bellamy stopped and turned to look behind him. Sure enough, Clarke, Finn, Jasper, and Miller were at least thirty yards behind. He groaned impatiently and waited for them to catch up. When they did they continued the journey. Yet, Bellamy was always a few paces ahead, because the concern for his queen gave him new energy.

"You know, you guys can _try _to keep up," he snapped coldly, as they trudged through the pouring rain. "We need to do this, and we can't afford delays." He clutched harder on the rifle he was carrying.

"Dude, calm down. We all know that you are worried like shit about Lyfe, but don't lay it on us," Miller said, matching Bellamy's tone. "We have girlfriends as well, so we understand." At that moment, he thought of Raven, and decided to contact her through the radio.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed indigently. "I miss Octavia. I walked through the depths of hell to get her back, as you did, Bellamy." He remembered the day where O got lost chasing a butterfly, and they went out looking for her. Jasper was the one who located her, a heap at the lip of a hill where she had tumbled. She was bruised, and her knee dislocated, but she was alright. Since that fateful day, he and Octavia were inseparable, and gotten Bellamy's blessing.

"I know Jasper, and now I am walking through hell again. I am just crazy right now. I just fucking hope to God that Lyfe is okay." He wiped some of the rain from his face, and moaned. Jasper nodded his understanding. Bellamy turned to Clarke then, who was walking along side Finn. Bellamy didn't forget that morning where Clarke was in their tent with Lyfe, and she seemed upset about something. Whether or not if it was Clarke's fault, he needed to know the motive. Lyfe shared everything with Bellamy, but he hunched that something was amiss.

"Do you have any idea why Lyfe was troubled earlier, Clarke?" He asked critically. The question caught Clarke off guard, and she bit down on her lower lip. _I promised Lyfe I wouldn't tell him. Yet, he is staring at me like death_. Finn gave her a puzzled glance, and wondered what happened_. I thought we were done with this crap?_

"She was just worried about us being safe out here. She doesn't want to lose you. That is what she told me," Clarke supplied with the half-truth. She didn't share the pregnancy news like Lyfe ordered, as Bellamy was plenty stressed as it is. _I hope Lyfe is in better shape than he is. He is ready to fall completely apart._

"I don't want to lose her either," Bellamy said quietly. Two months ago, he would not have cared, nor would he the strong, fearless leader he was now. His heart would not have healed, and he'd be forever entombed in the black voids of his mind. Life didn't matter much to him then, but now it meant everything. This girl, no a woman, thawed out the frozen lock of his angst, and opened his life to new wonders. In the whirlwind of just two months, not that long of a duration, but felt like a lifetime, it was because of Lyfe that such a joyous emotion, stronger than love itself existed. _**Wholeness**_. Bellamy never knew that it could happen to him, and he would not _dare_ to let it be taken away.

Lyfe was now running through the forest, eager to reach Anya's cave, her thoughts driven on her task. She was out of breath when she arrived, and slumped down along the wall. Her feet ached, and her still sore ankle screamed bloody murder. Yet, she was here, but only this time, she chosen to be. After a few relaxing minutes, she got up and exhaled a long, deep breath. Grabbing the knife from its holster, Lyfe slowly entered the cave to where Anya inhabited. She was like a sleek panther, ready to pounce at the precise moment. _I am really going to do this. End it all_. Step by step, Lyfe slipped through the catacombs, quiet like a deer, and getting closer to what she had to do. Part of her did not want to exterminate the Grounder Princess, and the other part nagged her to. _If my parents were still alive, they be ashamed of me. A life, whether evil or moral is still a life. Yet, she cannot continue with what she is doing. _The ending of Verne still painted her mind vividly, his look at her at his last moment was haunting. _ If Bellamy were here, he'd give me confidence and reassurance, _Lyfe thought thoughtfully. At last, she reached Anya's headquarters, and she seen her painting a mural on the cave's wall, by the light of fiery lanterns. It was that simple gesture of human escapism that stopped Lyfe in her tracks. Anya was painting a moonrise over dark mountains and a reflective lake. It reminded Lyfe so much of the countless nights she spent with Bellamy at the pond. It was so serene, and wonderful, a paradise where magic could be made. Suddenly, the thought of killing Anya sicken her, and she wondered if she would pursuit it.

A peal of thunder boomed outside, and it deafeningly echoed throughout the cave. Anya jumped at the noise, and her paintbrush rolled on the ground, leaving a trail of purple dabs. It landed by Lyfe's feet. That is when Anya seen her, her eyes dazed, and she was silent. For once, Anya's dark eyes were not made-up by charcoal, her blond and black hair was simply braided which rested on the side, and she was dressed in a simple black tank top, and leggings. She looked normal, and not at all like a monster.

"Lyfe, you're alive?" Anya spoke up, shocked. "I-expected, that you be, gone," she stammered, and her eyes blinked in total disbelief. "Why are you here?" Anya strode over to where Lyfe was standing, and took in her soaked appearance, from her blond waves to the toes of her mud-caked boots. She had to look down because Lyfe was much shorter then she was.

"Anya, you really think you could kill me? Anyways, I broken up with Bellamy, and I want to be back in the tribe," Lyfe said to her, looking up into her dark eyes. "I am sorry that I got involved." _God, I hope that sounds affirmative_.

"Oh," Anya sounded skeptical though, and her slim arms crossed her chest. "From what I seen from you and him a few nights ago, you two were stark raven mad for one another. The way he carried you out of here, well, it is certainly not something you see every day. It was quite cute. Also, when I watched you when you were with him at the camp, you seemed so blissful. Why'd you leave him?" Anya cocked her head to one side, and she was picking up on Lyfe's apprehension. Lyfe was caught off guard with the same question when Verne asked it. She didn't have an answer then, and she didn't have one now. She scrambled her mind for possibilities.

"It was too stressful there at the camp," Lyfe provided, averting her violet eyes to the side. It was anything but _stressful_. It was her home, and her people. Her Bellamy. Yet, it was the only thing she could come up with, and she hoped it sounded feasible. Anya seen the knife and gun at her slender hips, and she ran her tongue over her mouth. She executed a _'tsk-tsk,'_ and shook her head. Lyfe realized that she was caught up in her lies. _Oh, damn it!_

"You're here to kill me, aren't you? You never left Bellamy, and that camp. Devoted to the very end. Never thought I see you go against your beliefs," Anya said with a raw edge in her voice. Her black eyes flashed and she then pounced at the smaller girl, trying to grab the gun, but Lyfe's small stature proved to be spirited, and more agile. She quickly moved away, and Anya tumbled to the hard ground. She scraped her hand, but was unharmed otherwise. She got up, rubbed her hand on her muscular thigh, and tried to jump again. She missed Lyfe by a fraction of an inch. If being a former Grounder and now Bellamy's co-leader taught her anything, it was strong survival.

"Anya, it does not have to come down to that. You can change your ways and means, and you could learn and deal with the 100. Whether or not you like it, they are here to stay, and there are more coming. From what I heard, there are doctors, engineers, scientists, biologists, all that can help us and you, if you need it. Don't you want to live in tranquility? If you fight with these people, then there is no doubt that you will lose because their weaponry is far stronger than knives and swords. We can respect one another's space, we can try again. Bellamy and I do not want to embark on a war. I hope you take this into consideration, Anya," said Lyfe. Anya looked at her, contemplating her choices. Lyfe than added, "I killed Verne this afternoon coming here. He was going to kill me if I didn't." The event made Lyfe sick all over again.

"_What?!_ You actually killed Verne? You got more balls then I thought. As for the changes, I can't say that I am going to abide by this, Lyfe. I am not going to be betrayed by you again."

"Well, that is your opinion, as I done nothing wrong. But as much it will benefit the welfare of my people, I can't kill you, like I originally planned. I will not become _YOU_, and my child will have a mother and a father of whom he will need and learn from. I didn't have much of that, and I will be damned if my child will have the same fate." She eyed her stomach, which seemed to be a tiny bit rounder to her.

"You're pregnant? You've got to be kidding me Lyfe," Anya said in a disapproving way. "That guy sure moves fast with his women." When Lyfe quivered at this, Anya continued, "You really don't believe you are the only one Bellamy has had? Do you, Lyfe?" Lyfe shook her head, and replied,

"No, but it doesn't matter now. He only wants me, and he only done that to feel _something_. Even if it wasn't the best of choices he made. Bellamy changed, and so can you Anya, and if you want, I can help you."

"I don't need any help from you, you deceitful bitch." It was then that Lyfe realized that her sister will never change, and she will always be malicious. _At least I tried to help her repent. _Lyfe thought dejectedly.

A few seconds later, Lyfe and Anya heard shuffling noises in the cave, and male voices. They didn't belong to the Grounders, so that only meant one thing. Anya gulped hard, and for once she was afraid. As much it hurt Lyfe to see Anya suffer, she deserved it.

"Lyfe, are you okay? Did she do something to you?" It was Bellamy. He dropped his rifle, just like he did when he first seen her. He embraced her in arms, his breath flowing on the nape of neck. Lyfe was overjoyed to see him, and knowing that he was perfectly alright and untouched relieved her. She turned, and lightly kissed him, told him she was okay, then looked back at Anya. Jasper and Miller came running in, their rifles at bay, ready to fire. They pointed the guns at Anya, but Lyfe told them to hold their fire. They looked at her with confusion and blinking eyes.

"Anya deserves to DIE! Step to the side, Lyfe. I will do this," announced Miller as he propped his gun up, and held his finger on the trigger. Bellamy and Lyfe stood in front of Miller, still, unknowing of what to do. Yes, they have planned to kill the Grounder Princess, to end the tragedies, and heartaches, but was it the right thing to do?

"No, Miller. We are NOT Grounders! Even though Anya has done horrible things, she really doesn't know any other way of life. Killing her will not solve anything, and it wouldn't be right. I got a better idea. Jasper, you see those loose chains and lock with the key over there?" Lyfe pointed at the the corner of the cave where some chains, and a small lock and key rested. Jasper followed her gaze and nodded.

"Yeah? What about them Lyfe?" He asked, not knowing where this was headed.

"Bring them over to Bellamy," she told him firmly. Jasper quickly grabbed the assorted metal, and handed it to Bellamy. As if he read his Queen's mind, he shackled Anya's hands snugly behind her back, and she let out a little squeak of pain. She tried to flinch away, but Bellamy held her securely, and a louder pained squeal was let out.

"Sorry," Bellamy apologized. "But you knew that this was coming, Anya." He then glanced at Lyfe, waiting for her next direction. Her eyes were misty, and full of sorrow, but instructed, "Follow me." They listened to her as they exited the cave, and they met Finn and Clarke at the opening, who had to guard the cave. It was still raining, but Lyfe was happy to see them and gave both of them a hug.

"How is everything? Are you safe?" Clarke whispered to her and she knew what she meant by that. Lyfe replied with a nod, and whispered back, "It's fine." To the rest of the group, she said, "We are going to the cliff."

With Jasper and Miller holding on to Anya tightly, Lyfe held Bellamy's hand, and led them to the same cliff where Charlotte made her doom. They all stopped near the ledge, and Anya looked down into the dark waters below. _Are they really going to toss me over? Surely, they can do better than that_, she thought. Jasper and Miller still restrained her, and Lyfe, Bellamy, Clarke, and Finn circled around.

"Get down on your knees, Anya!" Lyfe demanded in a voice that she herself didn't recognize. Anya stepped back, and hesitated. Jasper and Miller prevented her from moving anymore.

"I said to get down!" Lyfe repeated with more conviction, and the rest of group jolted a little bit. Anya listened and knelt on the soaked grass. A look of fear was frozen in her eyes. Now, for the first time in her life, Lyfe was looking down at Anya, and this was something that she would never have imagined would happened. But it was, and there were others acknowledging this.

"We are not going to kill you," Lyfe started in an authoritative tone. "However, due to your crimes and slaughter, you are eternally banished from this area. You are to go wherever the hell you want, as long you are nowhere near our camp, your former cave, or inside the mountains. If you are to violate these terms, and harm and/or kill one of my people again, then we will be back here, and one of us here in this ring, will execute you." Lyfe heard Finn gasped, and he flinched at the possibility. "Do you understand Anya?" Lyfe watched Anya remain silent, not giving in right away. Anya said in a heated voice,

"Fine! Yet, you think because you are with Bellamy, and have him wrapped around your finger, it makes you a fucking queen," Anya sneered. "It doesn't, and you are still the pathetic little girl of the tribe. A disgrace!"

"Come again, Anya?" Bellamy emotionlessly asked her. Lyfe squeezed his hand tighter, and he looked at her with pure love. _My Queen. Always my Queen._

"Carefully remove the chains, Miller. Jasper, hold her still. Clarke and Finn, get ready to catch her if she leaps up and attacks. Lyfe, stay by me." It was a horrible mistake when Bellamy said this. When Miller unlocked the chains, Anya possessed an overpowering burst of energy, causing both Miller and Jasper to fall backwards. Clarke and Finn were not quick enough, and Anya leapt up, and tackled Lyfe to the ground. It all happened too fast for a reaction.

"NO!" Bellamy screamed, and he ran over to try to pull Anya off. However, he lost his footing due to the rain, and he slipped. He got up, and tried again, but the fight was incredible, as he was having a difficult time trying to grab Anya, who raked him in his face with her sharp nails. Lyfe was struggling, and it seemed to Bellamy that she was trying to shield her stomach with one arm. Her hands were trying to find the hollow of Lyfe's throat, because she had no knife to simply slit her. They wrestled, and everyone intervened to try to stop it. Everyone prepped their guns, but because it was so confusing, and the risk of shooting Lyfe was high, nobody took a shot. The two women reached the edge, with Anya being the closest to it. Clarke, with one swift motion, kicked Anya off, and she rolled down the high crevice. There was a loud snapping sound, an agonizing scream that can be heard through the thunder, and finally a splash. Bellamy kneeled down to Lyfe's side, and made sure she was okay. She was unharmed, but shaken up by the incident. She got up rapidly, and threw herself into Bellamy. Being safe in his arms again was a treasure. She never thought she could love somebody so much. He pulled her away from the brink, as she looked down below.

"Bellamy," Lyfe choked out, and she grabbed his hand. "Is she?" She trailed off, and without saying a word, he nodded. She looked up at him, and let out a tiny gasp.

"Oh, God! You're bleeding, Bellamy! Anya injured you! How bad is it?" Lyfe frantically wiped off some of the blood that begun to dry on his cheek.

"It's not bad, Lyfe. I'm okay. Besides, a little blood is bound to happen in a battle," Bellamy said slyly and grinned.

"Whatever you say, Bell."

Clarke, Finn, Jasper, and Miller examined down at the choppy river, and there was no signs of Anya.

"Bellamy, I couldn't-I mean I tried to speak some sense into her, but-" Lyfe rumbled with tears in her eyes. Bellamy cut her off with a kiss, and she gave back, erasing all the turmoil that she encountered. She tighten her grasp around his shoulders. _I just want to be here forever_, she thought happily. _I don't ever want to let go._

"It's okay, Lyfe. It's all over. All over. You done well," Bellamy comforted her, and kissed her forehead. "We don't have to worry about her anymore." Bellamy kissed her softly all over her face, and she seen the others walk up to them. They all seemed to be in disbelief about the events, but it was expected. Getting rid of Anya in some way or another was the goal of this mission, and it was achieved.

"I killed someone today, Bellamy. I didn't want to, but he was going to harm me, and our," She stopped, and her eyes locked into his. He held her closer to his chest, and he ruffled her wet hair.

"What?" Bellamy prompted her. "Oh, that Grounder in the woods? Yeah, we seen him lying there when we were hiking. At first, we all thought he was tricking us, by acting dead. Except, the bastard was _really_ dead. Clarke concluded that he was stabbed, and figured that it had to be you because of the small footprints. Don't worry about it, baby. You done what you had to do, even though it was traumatizing, and I am proud of you. I love you, Lyfe. For the record, I figured it out already while we were on our way here. So, you're? We're?" He had a smile on his face, and his eyes sparkled.

Lyfe nodded and said, "We are." She placed his hand on her tummy under her shirt. Despite the cold, he felt warm. "I love you, Bellamy." She kissed him passionately on his mouth, tasting him. _Tastes like joy. _Bellamy picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her softly on her lips once more, and cupped her face in his warm hands. Miller and Jasper let out a whoop, and Bellamy told them to shut up, and that they should try it sometime, the spinning around in the air that is. Both guys looked at each other incredulously, and Jasper remarked, "You want to?" He had a quirky smile on his face.

"Dude! No fucking way!" Miller exclaimed. "Besides, Octavia will kill you." Everyone let out a burst of laughter.

"C'mon, guys. It's getting late. Let's head home," Finn spoke up for the first time since they came to the cliff. _Home._ It sounded wonderful and there was no other place Lyfe would rather be with her Bellamy.


End file.
